QUÉDATE CONMIGO
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Rukawa regresa de América. Haruko dejó a Hanamichi hace dos años, y no ha olvidado al número 11 de Shohoku. Youhei va a casarse con Fujii. CAPÍTULO 12. Dejen reviews.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Nota al margen: esta es una historia en donde la pareja central son Haruko y Rukawa, así que a quienes no les guste la pareja, absténganse de leer.**

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes metía en una valija cada prenda de ropa que encontraba, sin miramientos y sin calcular el poco espacio que le quedaba por llenar.

Caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Estaba muy emocionado: volvería a su país natal después de dos años de haberlo abandonado para continuar sus estudios en Estados Unidos. Y esta vez no iba solo. Acompañaba a un amigo de la universidad.

Si había de ser sincero, se sabía el único amigo del muchacho pelinegro de ojos azules. No era una persona muy sociable. Y tampoco parecía interesado en conocer muchas personas.

El castaño detuvo su tarea por un momento y sonrió, cerrando los ojos, al pensar en su mejor amigo. Un hombre tan distinto a él, que bien podrían pasar por desconocidos. Pero, aunque el chico no lo admitiera, se sabía cómplice de sus pensamientos y confidente de sus deseos.

—¿Estás listo, Keichi? —una voz conocida llamándolo desde el otro lado de la puerta lo sacó de sus remembranzas. Era Kaede Rukawa.

Instintivamente, miró el reloj de pared para comprobar que le quedaba suficiente tiempo.

—¡Pero si faltan tres horas todavía! —respondió con fingida voz de berrinche.

Escuchó un bufido fuera del dormitorio, y se sonrió.

—Me iré en quince minutos —sentenció el otro chico, finalmente.

Keichi supo que su amigo hablaba en serio, así que apresuró la velocidad de sus acciones, y en diez minutos terminó de armar su equipaje para pasar las dos semanas siguientes en Japón.

Salió del dormitorio en busca de su compañero. Al final del pasillo, divisó a un chico muy alto y de cabello negro que le daba la espalda sosteniendo una valija. Apuró el paso hasta llegar a donde estaba el otro muchacho, y habló:

—Ya estoy.

—Qué bueno —bufó el moreno de mal humor y sin mirar al castaño—. Estaba a punto de irme.

—Yo sé que no me dejarías —dijo Keichi, guiñando un ojo y con sonrisa confiada—: me quieres demasiado como para soportar mi ausencia.

Aunque el moreno no lo admitiría ante nadie, Keichi tenía razón: lo extrañaría si se alejara mucho tiempo de él.

No era que tuviera sentimientos extraños hacia él. Pero era sorprendente que una persona que le había faltado durante los primeros dieciocho años de su vida, a los veinte le pareciera tan necesaria.

—Cállate —fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar su valija y empezar a bajar la escalera. Keichi lo imitó con una sonrisa.

**x X x**

Llegaron al aeropuerto una hora y media antes de lo que marcaban los boletos. Tiempo suficiente para registrar el equipaje y tomar algo ligero en la cafetería.

—Vamos —sugirió Keichi, verificando los caracteres que le habían dado en el _ticket_ con el que recogería su valija.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó el chico de cabello negro.

—A la cafetería.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero comer algo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, si no mal recuerdo, alguien me estuvo presionando y no tuve tiempo de desayunar.

A Kaede le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

—Te vi esta mañana y sé que comiste antes de empezar a armar tu valija.

Keichi se sonrojó.

—Pero si sólo fue un platón de cereal…

Rukawa le dirigió una mirada cargada de sarcasmo.

—Y un plátano… —continuó, obteniendo una reacción idéntica a la anterior por parte de su amigo— Y una rebanada de la pizza que dejaste anoche —Keichi comenzó a contar con los dedos de la mano izquierda con los ojos entornados—, y un licuado de chocolate, y el _ramen_ de hace tres días, y una lata de Coca-Cola, y un sándwich de queso, un trozo de piña, y…

—Keichi… —interrumpió Rukawa.

—¿Si?

—Vaciaste el refrigerador —dijo con tono amargo.

—Claro —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿O creías que yo permitiría que toda esa comida se desperdiciara? Vamos a estar lejos dos semanas, Kaede. No podía haber comida en mi refrigerador.

—Pero también vaciaste el mío.

—Y eso te demuestra que me preocupo mucho por ti.

Kaede iba a replicar, pero comprendió que Keichi era un glotón sin remedio. No obstante, le divertía mucho su forma de ser.

En tanto discutían sobre la comida, recorrieron el camino hasta la cafetería. Ambos llamaban la atención. Primero, por las facciones orientales, y segundo por lo atractivos que resultaban. Kaede pidió una taza con café sin azúcar, y Keichi pidió una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un refresco.

Justo quince minutos después de haber terminado de ingerir sus alimentos, el altavoz anunció el vuelo que abordarían.

Y diez minutos después de abordar, Kaede Rukawa y Keichi Mitsuyoko se dirigían a Japón.

**x X x**

Nada más pisar suelo japonés, y olvidándose del equipaje y de Kaede, Keichi corrió al baño más próximo que encontró en el aeropuerto. Rukawa, con esa paciencia que lo caracterizaba, lo siguió y esperó hasta que abandonara el cubículo.

Keichi se reencontró con Kaede mostrando un semblante muy desmejorado.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Rukawa, aunque ya sabía lo que su amigo iba a responder.

—Creo que la comida del aeropuerto me sentó mal…

Al moreno le apareció una sonrisita malvada en el rostro:

—¿Sabes?

Keichi volteó a mirarlo aún con los ojos perdidos.

—Se me antoja desayunar… ¿Por qué no pasamos a la cafetería antes de ir al hotel?

Keichi se llevó las manos a la boca de nueva cuenta. Acto seguido, regresó al excusado, lo abrazó y retomó los sonidos guturales que se habían escuchado algunos segundos atrás.

En cuanto Keichi abandonó el baño, ambos se dirigieron al hotel, más por las súplicas de Keichi que por convicción de Kaede. Pero media hora más tarde ya estaban desempacando.

Keichi se acostó a dormir, muy a su pesar, pues se había prometido hacer salir a Kaede al menos con una mujer. Pero se consoló pensando que ya más tarde lo haría.

Kaede se quedó dormido sin pensar en más.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí llego con otra historia más.**

**Ya sé, ya sé: siempre empiezo nuevas cosas antes de terminar las que tengo en progreso, pero la verdad es que llevo tres días en la casa, enferma de gripa, sin ir a la escuela y comiendo arroz, y si la casa está sola sólo tengo dos opciones: o busco en qué entretenerme, o me porto mal. y como no me late lo segundo, mejor opté por lo primero, que al final resulta más productivo, ¿no?**

**No olviden dejar reviews, que los responderé con enorme gusto y satisfacción.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La campana que indicaba el final de la clase sonó con estridencia. De inmediato, los pasillos de toda la facultad empezaron a llenarse de gente: alumnos y maestros caminando a paso rápido. No por nada era viernes, y para algunos aquella hora había sido la última del día.

Haruko Akagi avanzaba distraída. No se había sentido bien en toda la mañana, y ni siquiera había probado bocado. La clase de Botánica era de sus favoritas, pero ese día no era bueno con ella y el profesor parecía haberle hablado en inglés durante toda la sesión.

De la nada, recordó que llevaba apagado el teléfono móvil, así que revoloteó dentro de su bolsa hasta que lo halló y lo encendió. Casi de inmediato la leyenda "_1 nuevo mensaje_" apareció, y ella accedió al contenido:

_De seguro olvidaste encender el móvil… Te esperamos en la cafetería de Filosofía. No tardes mucho._

—Es de Hanamichi —murmuró la castaña.

Haruko consultó el reloj del móvil y se dirigió al lugar que el mensaje citaba.

**x X x**

Hanamichi Sakuragi entró la cafetería con aire ausente. Su cabello solía llamar la atención, pero en el lugar, trabajadores y alumnos, ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo aparecer casi a diario.

Divisó la figura de su amigo Youhei Mito sentado ante una mesa, con apariencia preocupada y tamborileando los dedos de la mano derecha, en tanto apoyaba el mentón sobre la palma izquierda.

—Hola —saludó Hanamichi antes de tomar asiento.

—Hola, Hanamichi —correspondió Mito, sin cambiar su expresión.

El pelirrojo se sentó frente al moreno mientras buscaba algo en las bolsas del pantalón.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? —preguntó, ahora buscando dentro del maletín.

—Pues… —Youhei dudó por un momento: no le ocultaba las cosas a Hanamichi, pero esta vez se trataba de un asunto muy privado.

Hanamichi le dedicó una mirada a su amigo, y la desvió en cuanto su tacto encontró lo que buscaba dentro del maletín: el teléfono celular.

—¿Qué haces? —Youhei se interrumpió a sí mismo.

—Le aviso a Haruko que la estamos esperando.

Mito frunció el ceño.

—Hanamichi…

—¿Si?

—Es viernes, son las tres de la tarde, hay como diez fiestas por facultad… ¿Y tú esperas que Haruko quiera pasar la tarde con nosotros?

—… —el pelirrojo fulminó a su amigo con una mirada. Pero luego cambió el tema y continuó— ¿Qué te pasa, Youhei?

—Es Fujii —suspiró el moreno. Continuó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y sin mirar a Sakuragi—. Hace días que se porta rara… Yo intento acercarme a ella y dice que todo está bien. Pero yo sé que no es así.

Hanamichi observó el gesto compungido de su amigo de más de diez años. Youhei le preocupaba desde el fondo de su alma, no sólo porque seguía a su lado después de que la mayoría se había alejado, sino porque fue quien estuvo cerca cuando Haruko terminó con él antes de terminar la preparatoria, porque estuvo a su lado cuando su madre le anunció que volvería a casarse y porque, sabía bien, Youhei estaría vestido de toga y birrete, junto a él, cuando se graduaran.

—¿En dónde…? —Sakuragi se interrumpió cuando se percató de que, detrás del moreno, Fujii se aproximaba a ellos.

—Hola —saludó la muchacha nada más estar lo suficientemente cerca.

Youhei le dirigió una mirada a su novia y por un momento creyó ver a la chica que conoció en preparatoria y con quien nunca creyó tener una relación. Fujii se había dejado crecer el cabello desde el último año en Shohoku y había probado con distintos peinados. Ahora lo usaba a la altura de los hombros y sólo lo recogía de vez en cuando.

Para Youhei, lucía más hermosa que nunca.

—Hola, Fujii —respondió Hanamichi.

—Hola —continuó Youhei, en tanto su novia tomaba asiento a su derecha.

—¿Saben en dónde está Haruko? —preguntó la muchacha, casi sin mirar a su novio.

—Yo le acabo de enviar un mensaje para avisarle que estamos aquí.

Fujii no habló.

—No debe tardar, Fujii —intervino Mito, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

—Sí… Gracias.

Hanamichi notó la tensión presente entre la pareja.

El pelirrojo debía reconocer que los había envidiado desde que se enteró de su relación, dos años atrás. Incluso sospechó que las personas que lo rodeaban serían siempre más felices que él: después de que Haruko terminó con él en segundo grado de preparatoria, se propuso no volver a enamorarse.

Y, hasta la fecha, había cumplido su promesa.

—Hola, chicos —escuchó una voz muy familiar.

—Haruko —escuchó que saludaba su amigo.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Haruko.

—Hola —fue lo único que Sakuragi profirió.

La castaña tomó asiento entre Hanamichi y Youhei, colocando sus libros sobre la mesa y atando su cabello en una cola de lado. Hanamichi la contempló y se preguntó por qué cuatro años atrás le había parecido tan perfecta.

—Haruko —llamó Fujii.

—¿Si?

—¿Me acompañas al baño?

A la aludida le pareció extraña la petición, puesto que Fujii no acostumbraba tener secretos hacia su novio. Y esa vez, incluso ella lo había notado, parecía que le ocultaba algo.

—Claro.

Ambas muchachas se levantaron de sus asientos.

Hanamichi y Youhei las contemplaron alejarse de la mesa. El moreno volvió a su mirada de preocupación, y el pelirrojo guardó silencio.

—Crees… —empezó Mito— ¿Crees que Fujii ya no me quiera, Hanamichi?

El pelirrojo lo pensó un segundo: si alguna vez había visto una pareja enamorada, esa había sido la que formaban Youhei y Fujii.

—Claro que te quiere, amigo… ¿Qué crees tú que pueda estar preocupándola?

Hanamichi indagaba. No tenía idea de lo que se trataba la preocupación de Fujii, pero tampoco se sentía bien si su mejor amigo estaba tan mal.

—No sé.

—¿Estás seguro?

Youhei asintió con movimientos de cabeza.

—¿Algo que tú hayas hecho que pudiera haberla molestado?

Mito negó.

—Piensa, Youhei… Trata de recordar.

El aludido regresó a la posición que tenía cuando Hanamichi entró en la cafetería. Tamborileó los dedos de la mano derecha un par de veces más, y de pronto se detuvo.

Recordó cierta tarde de sábado en que no hubo nadie en su casa, a excepción de él y de Fujii. Pero no lo mencionó.

—_No puede ser…_

**x X x**

—¿Qué te pasa, Fujii? —preguntó Haruko, una vez que se encontraron solas en el baño. Su amiga se recargó en el lavamanos y ella bajó el rostro.

—… —no respondió.

Haruko no comprendía: Fujii era quien nunca se dejaba abatir. Incluso Matsui la tachaba de inmadura por ser optimista siempre. Y desde hacía varios días la veía consternada y con semblante triste.

—Yo quiero mucho a Youhei —la escuchó decir.

—Lo sé.

—Él lo sabe, Haruko.

La aludida no comprendía adónde quería llegar su amiga.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Fujii volteó la mirada hacia el rostro de su amiga. Haruko era, sin duda, su mejor amiga, y sabía que, si en alguien podía confiar, era en Haruko. Fujii estaba segura de que Haruko la ayudaría en cualquier problema que tuviera.

—Creo…

Haruko escuchó con atención.

—Creo que… estoy embarazada…

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Segundo capítulo en línea, y el mismo día.**

**A ver qué les parece. Y ya saben: dejen reviews, que eso nos anima para que sigamos escribiendo. Se los juro que surte efecto.**

**Besos.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

—¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo, Fujii? —preguntó Haruko, enérgica. Con esas cosas no debían jugar.

—No… Pero me siento distinta…

—Bueno… —trató de tranquilizar a su amiga— ¿Recuerdas cuando Hanamichi y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez?

Fujii asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Lo recordaba porque, hasta la fecha, sólo a ella se lo había contado su amiga.

—Fue una falsa alarma, sólo eso —sonrió—. Tal vez ahora es igual.

—Pero es que… Tú sólo tuviste que esperar unos días para asegurarte de que no lo estabas.

—¿Cuántos días han pasado desde…?

—Un mes.

Haruko sintió que se le encogía el pecho.

—Pero no lo entiendo. Si usaron protección…

—Es que esa tarde no la había…

Fujii cerró los ojos y de ellos escaparon algunas lagrimitas.

Haruko la miró. Ella sabía cuánto se amaban Youhei y Fujii. Su amiga, en secreto, le había confiado que deseaba casarse con Youhei alguna vez. Pero en sus planes nunca estuvo embarazarse antes de que el matrimonio llegara, y menos a esas alturas de la universidad.

Acto seguido, se acercó a la chica que todavía luchaba por no llorar.

Cuando Fujii sintió los brazos de su amiga rodeándola, correspondió al abrazo y lloró abiertamente.

**x X x**

—Piensa por favor, Youhei —recomendó Hanamichi por enésima vez—. Algo debes haber hecho.

—Es que no sé… —determinó Youhei, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y recargando los codos en la mesa.

Ambos muchachos suspiraron: el pelirrojo por no saber qué más pensar; el moreno porque empezaba a sospechar la razón del distanciamiento de su novia.

—¿No crees que ya tardaron mucho en el baño? —preguntó Sakuragi para distraerse del tema central.

Mito asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Hanamichi… —comenzó sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Si? —el aludido viró la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez hace como dos meses que mis padres viajaron a Osaka para visitar a mis abuelos?

—¿La vez que te quedaste solo en casa por los exámenes departamentales?

Youhei asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos: le avergonzaba un poco confesar aquello que, hasta el momento, había sido un secreto sólo suyo y de Fujii.

Hanamichi asintió con un ademán. Youhei prosiguió.

—Esa tarde Fujii me visitó… —el moreno bajó el rostro avergonzado— E hicimos… el amor…

—Pero no fue la primera vez, Youhei.

—Lo sé. Pero sí omitimos la protección.

—¡¿QUÉ!?

—No tenía preservativos y ella pensó que no habría riesgo, por sus cuentas.

Sakuragi permaneció en silencio, casi con solemnidad. Comprendía lo que las palabras de Youhei significaban.

—¿Cómo se arriesgaron tanto?

—Es que… Estábamos muy bien juntos… Creímos que nada podría pasar… Esa fue la última vez que ella y yo tuvimos algo que ver. Y empezó a cambiar conmigo casi tres semanas después.

—Entonces… ¿Tú crees que…?

—No lo sé. Pero no la entiendo… Si ella sospechara estar embarazada… Supongo que me habría comentado algo ya… Nos amamos…

—Pero tal vez sea difícil… —justificó Sakuragi— Piénsalo: tal vez tiene miedo.

Mito creyó estarse adelantando. Tal vez sus sospechas eran infundadas. Tal vez Fujii tenía otra cosa.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella antes de imaginar cosas? —preguntó el pelirrojo, como leyéndole el pensamiento.

Youhei se le quedó mirando un momento. Luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

**x X x**

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Haruko, pasándole un pañuelo desechable a Fujii para que terminara de secarle el rostro.

—Sí —respondió ella, tratando de sonreír—. Gracias, Haruko.

Haruko le sonrió a su amiga con sinceridad.

—Oye, Fujii…

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué no hablas con Youhei?

—Es que… No quiero preocuparlo, Haruko.

—¿Preocuparlo?

—La próxima semana hay un congreso muy importante para él. Hay un par de profesores que tienen muchas expectativas puestas en Youhei, y si sobresale en el congreso podrían postularlo para pertenecer a un despacho jurídico desde antes de terminar la Universidad.

Haruko comprendió de lo que su amiga hablaba. Si Youhei se ponía nervioso o se preocupaba por el posible embarazo, ya no pondría tanto empeño en su presentación en el congreso. Y, en caso de que fuera verdad, tendrían otro punto en contra al no tener él un trabajo seguro por algún tiempo.

—Yo quería pedirte algo… —murmuró Fujii, casi avergonzada.

—Lo que sea —sonrió Haruko, intentando darle a entender que podía confiar en ella.

—¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar una prueba?

—Claro.

—Prefiero asegurarme antes de comunicárselo a él.

—Será como quieras, Fujii. Pero si sigues comportándote esquiva con él, terminará por preocuparse más de lo debido.

Fujii asintió y volvió a mostrar tristeza en la mirada, pero de inmediato se secó las lágrimas e intentó sonreír: pasara lo que pasara, ella podría contar con Youhei.

**x X x**

Youhei suspiró por tercera vez: no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hablar con su novia. Por primera vez en dos años no sabía qué decirle.

—Hola —escuchó la voz de Haruko interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Supuso que Fujii llegaría con ella.

—¿Por qué tardaron? —preguntó Hanamichi sin una pizca de sutileza.

—Cosas de chicas, Hanamichi —sonrió Haruko.

Esa explicación pareció ser suficiente, porque el pelirrojo no volvió a preguntar algo al respecto.

—Fujii... —llamó Youhei.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quieres ir a caminar?

La aludida miró a Haruko tratando de hallar valor para negarse, pero no lo consiguió: Youhei merecía una explicación. Y si ella no podía dársela en ese momento, al menos lo tranquilizaría.

—Claro, Youhei.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, se disculparon con el pelirrojo y la castaña y se despidieron.

Haruko los miró alejarse. Antes de abandonar la cafetería, Fujii tomó la mano de su novio, y él sonrió.

Haruko miró de reojo a Hanamichi, que también observaba a la pareja abandonar el lugar.

—_Tiemblo de imaginar que pudo pasarme a mí._

**x X x**

Youhei y su novia caminaban tomados de las manos. No hablaban, pero de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Caminaron por los prados de la Universidad, hasta que hallaron un sitio alejado y en apariencia acogedor.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Youhei? —soltó Fujii de repente, en cuanto estuvieron sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé que quieres decirme o que yo te explique algo.

Mito se sintió descubierto y se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Pues en realidad…

El moreno no sabía cómo empezar: ¿cómo decirle que, si sospechaba estar embarazada, podía confiar en él? Se sintió avergonzado.

—Lamento… —Fujii se le adelantó al notar que él no quería comenzar— Lamento mucho haberte preocupado, Youhei.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que me he alejado de ti, y que eso te preocupa. Pero quiero decirte que no lo haré más. No deseo que estés preocupado.

—Fujii, yo…

—No me pasa nada —sonrió ella—. Me siento bien. Y quiero que tú te sientas igual.

—¿De verdad… estás bien?

—Sí.

—Si algo te pasara, tú me lo dirías, ¿verdad, Fujii?

—Claro que sí.

La muchacha trataba de sonar convincente. No mentía: no sabía si algo sucedía realmente. Pero, de saberlo, se lo diría a Youhei varios días después.

Youhei, por otro lado, no le creyó del todo. Algo en su corazón le decía que Fujii no le decía toda la verdad, pero pensó que serían ideas suyas nada más.

—Me alegra que estemos bien —sonrió, finalmente.

Fujii devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad.

—¿Qué harás esta tarde?

—Nada.

—¿Quieres ir al cine, Fujii?

—Claro.

Por ese día, al menos, se olvidaría de sus sospechas. No quería pensar en más que no fuera su tarde con Youhei. Ya al día siguiente iría a comprar la prueba de embarazo con Haruko, y saldrían de dudas.

—Te quiero mucho, Youhei —dijo.

—Yo te quiero más.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la salida de la facultad. Se dirigieron al centro para pasar juntos la tarde.

—No me dejes nunca, por favor… —susurró Fujii, cerrando los ojos y rogando por que las cosas no salieran mal.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Tres capítulos y contando. Rukawa o de su amigo, al menos en este capítulo. Pero el siguiente tratará más de ellos dos que de los otros personajes.**

**Gracias por los reviews (que a continuación respondo).**

**Hipolita: De verdad espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final. ¿Qué te parece el tercer capítulo? Igual están cortitos estos, pero irán siendo más largos conforme la historia avanece. No olvides dejar review.**

**Shadir: A mí tampoco me convencía mucho la pareja, y me reía de sólo imaginarlos. Pero de pronto, hablando por el mensajero con Hipolita, ella me hizo pensar que no hay imposibles, y que sí hay modo de que Rukawa empiece a interesarse en Haruko. Dale una oportunidad a la historia. Ya verás que aunque sea la pareja de Youhei y Fujii será interesante. Saludos.**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Corrió escalera abajo y, justo a la mitad del descenso, recordó el bolso.

Regresó.

—Ahora sí está todo —se dijo al comprobar que tenía el bolso, el teléfono celular, las llaves de la casa y el dinero suficiente, por si su amiga lo necesitaba.

Volvió a correr hacia la planta baja. Pero su hermano la esperaba en la sala.

—¿Vas a salir, Haruko?

—Sí, hermano —se detuvo ella, sujetando el pomo de la puerta—. Voy a ver a Fujii en el parque.

—De acuerdo…

Haruko miró a su hermano hacia arriba. Y él no decía algo.

—¿Necesitabas algo, hermano?

—Eh… Sí.

La muchacha se le quedó mirando en espera de que revelara lo que quería.

—Ayako me llamó por teléfono.

—Ayako… Hace mucho no la veo —comentó Haruko con gesto pensativo.

—Sí. Eso dijo ella. Está organizando algo para la próxima semana y quería que te avisara.

—Bueno… Gracias, hermano…

Haruko lo miró un par de segundos más, para luego girar la perilla y salir por la puerta.

Caminó a paso rápido y sacó el celular. Observó la hora y comenzó a marcar un número con gesto preocupado.

—¿Fujii? Lo siento, voy tarde…

**x X x**

—No te preocupes… Te espero donde quedamos.

La mujer cortó la llamada tras despedirse de su amiga. Ahora tendría que esperar más de veinte minutos hasta que Haruko llegara. ¿Es que nadie entendía que, entre más pronto, mejor? Conforme el tiempo pasaba su angustia crecía. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y sentía como un agujero en la boca del estómago. Sentía mucho miedo.

Se sentó en una banca del parque, la más cercana a la torre del reloj que se encontraba en el centro, punto en el que había quedado con Haruko. Dejó su bolso a un lado y recargó sus codos en las rodillas, para luego sostenerse el mentón con ambas manos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

La tarde anterior la había pasado muy bien con Youhei. Después del cine se la pasaron caminado por la playa. Observaron las estrellas y se besaron con suma ternura, como no lo hacían desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ella se sintió tan bien junto a su novio, que pensó que si era verdad que estaba embarazada nada saldría mal. Sabía que estarían juntos en las buenas y en las malas, y no temió convertirse en madre tan joven.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos esa mañana y entrar al baño, notó que nada había cambiado, y volvió a sentirse nerviosa, preocupada y temerosa de lo que podría pasar si Youhei la dejaba al enterarse de sus sospechas.

Era la primera vez que tenían relaciones sin protección, y ella hubiera podido jurar que nada iba a suceder. No entendía cuándo las cosas se le habían salido de las manos ni por qué ahora se encontraba en esa situación.

—Ojalá todo salga bien —suspiró. Cerró los ojos otra vez, y volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Hola.

—Hola, Haruko.

—Disculpa la tardanza… ¿Estás lista?

Fujii asintió. Tomó su bolso otra vez y ambas chicas emprendieron el camino.

**x X x**

—¡Corre, hermano!

El muchacho perseguía a una niña pelirroja de sonrisa contagiosa con facilidad. No por nada seguía jugando básquetbol en la universidad.

—¡No vayas tan rápido, Akiko!

Pero la niña no le hacía caso. No tenía más de cinco años, pero parecía tener baterías suficientes para acabar con la energía de tres Hanamichis.

—¡Te vas a caer, mocosa!

A Akiko le agradaba mucho hacer que el pelirrojo se saliera de sus casillas.

—¡No me alcanzas, tonto!

—¡¿A quién le dices tonto, chiquilla?!

Akiko volteó a mirar a su persecutor, pero al hacerlo perdió de vista el camino y tropezó, raspándose las rodillas y un codo.

—¡Akiko!

Hanamichi corrió a revisar a su hermanita, y la niña lloraba desconsoladamente. Él la tomó en brazos e intentó tranquilizarla.

—Cálmate ya, Akiko. No llores.

Pero Akiko no parecía querer hacerle caso.

—Vamos a comprar algo para esa rodilla —murmuró Hanamichi, observando la raspadura de su hermana e intuyendo que, en cuanto le ofreciera una paleta o un chocolate, dejaría que la curaran.

Hanamichi la llevó en brazos hasta una farmacia grande que divisó. Entraron y buscaron antiséptico para curar los raspones de Akiko. Hanamichi pensó en buscar una paleta de caramelo para dársela a su hermanita, y la bajó al suelo para que ella misma la escogiera. Pero, sonriendo al ver la emoción de la niña por estar frente a tantas golosinas, Hanamichi levantó la mirada hacia el mostrador: pagando algo en la primera caja, distinguió a Haruko y a Fujii, ambas serias y con semblante nervioso.

—Hermano —escuchó la vocecita de Akiko que jalaba una pierna de su pantalón. Cuando Hanamichi la miró ella le mostró una barra de chocolate que lucía muy apetitosa.

—¿Esa te vas a comer? —Akiko asintió ya sin lágrimas— Vamos a pagarlo entonces.

Akiko estiró su manita y Hanamichi la sujetó. Mientras el muchacho pagaba, Akiko se adelantó y comenzó a abrir su chocolate. Hanamichi la llamó y la niña regresó para que lavaran sus rodillas y su codo dentro de la farmacia.

Sin embargo, Haruko, que estaba dándole ánimos a su amiga fuera de la farmacia, volteó el rostro un par de segundos y vio la figura de una preciosa niña pelirroja que le pareció familiar.

—_¿Akiko…? No… ¿O sí?_

—¿Vamos, Haruko? —llamó Fujii.

—Sí. Démonos prisa antes de que llegue tu mamá.

**x X x**

Fujii sujetaba la caja aún sellada entre las manos. Tenía miedo de abrirla.

Buscó las instrucciones de uso al reverso. Las leyó una vez, pero, para cerciorarse, las releyó una vez más. Y una tercera, para hacer tiempo.

Una vez que creyó haber comprendido, tragó saliva y suspiró con resignación.

Sin embargo, no la abrió.

Sentía mucho miedo porque, sin saberlo, presentía que ya conocía el resultado de la prueba.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a abrir la caja para extraer la prueba, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Estás bien, Fujii?

—Sí, Haruko. No tardo.

—Está bien.

Haruko estaba preocupada. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo su amiga en ese momento, pero lograba comprender en cierta medida la magnitud del acontecimiento.

Suspiró.

Pensó que, hacía algún tiempo, algo así pudo haberle sucedido con Hanamichi.

Hanamichi… El pelirrojo había sido muy tierno con ella. Cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, Sakuragi se había comportado completamente opuesto a lo que era con los demás. El pelirrojo había sido tierno, caballeroso, educado, cuidadoso, discreto… Y había estado tanto o más nervioso que ella misma.

Haruko, justo en el instante en que Fujii comenzaba con la metodología de la prueba de embarazo, recordó todos los momentos buenos que tuvo con Hanamichi: su primer beso, la primera vez que fueron al cine, la primera vez que fueron a la feria… Haruko aún conservaba las cartas que él le había escrito, y todos los presentes que le había hecho. Las fotografías en donde aparecían juntos aún estaban en su marco, sobre los muebles de su habitación.

Suspiró otra vez.

Hanamichi era un muchacho muy dulce con ella. Siempre le dio su lugar. Hacía todo por que ella lo admirara, por ganarse su respeto.

Y Haruko no mentía cuando aceptaba que había llegado a quererlo, a considerarlo su persona especial.

Sin embargo…

Hanamichi era dulce, era tierno, era cariñoso… Pero siempre hacía lo que ella pedía. Era un chico complaciente, paciente y atento con ella.

Pero Haruko, al sentirse inmersa en una relación ideal, perfecta, por la que muchísimas mujeres hubieran dado cualquier cosa, se sintió harta. Pensó que el pelirrojo carecía de carácter, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así. Se dijo a sí misma que algo le faltaba. Se sofocó al ser el centro de todo el universo de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Y así, sin más explicaciones, decidió dejarlo.

Ya a solas en su habitación, con sus pensamientos, Haruko concluyó que, muy a su pesar, sin importar todo lo perfecto que el pelirrojo era… Simplemente, no era Kaede Rukawa.

La vibración del teléfono celular la hizo respingar.

Extrajo el aparato de su bolsa y revisó la pantalla: era un mensaje de Ayako.

Procedió a leer el contenido:

_Hola Haruko. ¿Dónde te has metido? Te he buscado en la Facultad y no apareces. No importa. Te llamo a casa en la noche: habrá reunión de ex-alumnos._

No bien había terminado de comprender el mensaje de Ayako, cuando la alarma de otro mensaje entrante la sorprendió. También leyó:

_Las vi a ti y a Fujii en la farmacia hoy. Llámame por favor, Haruko._

Antes de leer el nombre del remitente, Haruko supo que se trataba de Hanamichi.

De repente, la puerta del sanitario se abrió, y por ella salió Fujii con ojos llorosos y mirada de preocupación.

—Haruko… —sin poder continuar, Fujii comenzó a llorar.

—Oh, no —la castaña comprendió sin necesidad de más palabras. Corrió a abrazar a su amiga, que se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

**x X x**

—¿Cuándo demonios te vas a quedar en tu habitación, Keichi? —preguntó Rukawa, harto de que su amigo, a pesar de tener televisión en su cuarto, se empeñaba en pasar todo el día tirado en la cama del moreno.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta estar solito, Kaede —respondió el aludido mordiendo una galleta.

—¡No comas en mi cama! Vas a dejar boronas por todos lados.

—Eres un gruñón, Kaede. Así nadie te va a querer.

—No me importa. Y quítate de mi cama.

Keichi obedeció sin mucho ánimo. Su habitación estaba a la izquierda de la de Rukawa, pero, en cierto modo, era verdad que no le gustaba estar solo.

—Además aún no me has dicho a qué hemos venido a Japón.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo acepté acompañarte porque soy un buen amigo. Pero no me has dicho a qué vienes, si ni siquiera te gustaba hablar de lo que era tu vida antes de la universidad en América, y ahora sales con que de repente quieres venir… Tú vienes por algo, y si me dices que no empiezo a morder más galletas sobre tu cama.

Rukawa le lanzó una mirada asesina al castaño, pero no replicó. Sabía que Keichi era capaz de llenar de dulce cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Y prefería explicarle algo tan sencillo que pasar el resto de la tarde sacudiendo las sábanas y la alfombra del cuarto.

—Pues…

Keichi sonrió: siempre se salía con la suya, al menos si de Kaede Rukawa se trataba. Y le daba mucho gusto ser la envidia de tantas mujeres.

—Una antigua compañera me invitó a una reunión de ex-alumnos.

—¿Reunión? ¿No que no te gustaban las fiestas?

—No me gustan… Sólo vine porque…

—¿Porque te da curiosidad?

El silencio de Rukawa otorgó la razón al castaño.

—Eres un caso, Kaede. ¿Viajas quince horas en avión sólo para ponerte a pensar si asistes a una reunión o no?

Rukawa lo meditó: sonaba verdaderamente absurdo si lo ponía de ese modo.

—Lárgate a tu habitación —ordenó. Y menos de dos minutos después, Keichi estaba en el pasillo, observando la puerta, y sin explicarse cómo lo había sacado tan pronto del cuarto.

**x X x**

Akiko corría persiguiendo a una mariposa blanca que se empeñaba en escapársele. Hanamichi la observaba y sonreía: si algo lo hacía feliz, era ver feliz a su hermanita. Por eso le gustaban los sábados: porque podía pasarlos enteros con Akiko, sin que su madre o su padrastro los interrumpieran.

—Mira, hermano —le llamó la niña—. Salto muy alto —sonrió, haciendo gala de la nueva altura que sus saltos habían alcanzado.

Hanamichi le sonrió. Cuando ella volvió a su tarea de perseguir a la mariposa, el pelirrojo miró su reloj: ya llevaban ahí quince minutos. Y Haruko le había pedido que la esperaran veinte. Estaría por llegar, seguramente.

—¡Haruko! —el pelirrojo escuchó la voz de su hermana, y luego la vio correr hacia donde se acercaba la recién nombrada.

—Hola, Akiko —sonrió Haruko. La niña se le abrazó a las piernas y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

Akiko había nacido en el tiempo en que Hanamichi y Haruko eran pareja, y la muchacha le había tomado cariño desde el principio. Akiko, por su parte, se había encariñado con la castaña porque siempre le regalaba muñecas y dulces, y varias veces su madre la dejó al cuidado de la joven pareja, algo así como una lección de lo que les esperaba si decidían tener hijos en ese momento. Por fortuna el escarmiento había quedado grabado en sus mentes, y ambos jóvenes preferían cuidar a la hermanita menor de Sakuragi que aventurarse a tener sus propios hijos.

—¿Cómo estás, nena?

—Bien, Haruko. Mi hermano me compró un chocolate muy grande. Y jugó conmigo todo el día.

—Es que tu hermano es muy bueno, Akiko.

La niña asintió y, después de unos momentos, volvió a su labor de perseguir a la mariposa blanca.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste, Haruko? —se adelantó Hanamichi antes de saludar.

—Pues… Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

El pelirrojo supuso que la chica le confesaría algo importante.

—Las vi en la farmacia esta tarde cuando fuimos a comprar dulces para Akiko. Fujii lucía muy preocupada y tú parecías nerviosa.

—¿Cómo está Youhei?

—Preocupado por ella.

—Ya veo.

Haruko miró sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—Él… —comenzó Hanamichi de nueva cuenta— Youhei piensa que Fujii puede estar embarazada.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que es la única explicación que encuentra.

—Fujii y yo fuimos a comprar una prueba de embarazo a la farmacia hoy.

Hanamichi la miró incitándola a continuar.

—Resultó positiva…

El pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido?

Tanto Haruko como Sakuragi contemplaron a Akiko mientras corría y daba saltitos intentando atrapar a la mariposa que volaba cada vez más alto.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡¡Por fin un momento libre para escribir!!**

**Es que estoy en mi última semana de finales, y en serio que parece que los maestros se empeñan en hacérnosla pesada… ¿O será que fue mi culpa por no hacer todo esto con tiempo suficiente?**

**Bueno… Como sea, ya sólo me faltan dos exámenes y seré libre.**

**¿Qué les parece el capi?**

**Ya pronto viene el encuentro entre Haruko y Rukawa, para quienes tienen curiosidad. Y falta aún para que nuestro querido Hana conozca a su media naranja. Pero, por lo pronto, ya se ve la que tienen que afrontar Youhei y Fujii.**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**Sigan leyendo si quieren enterarse. ¡¡Y dejen reviews!!**

**Por cierto, aquí contesto los que me han dejado.**

**Elena: Me alegra que, aunque sea por Fujii y Ypuhei, continúes leyendo. Me he tardado en este capi porque justo se interpusieron mis dos semanas de finales, así que espero poder escribir más rápido a partir de este lunes. De antemano adelanto que trataré de hacer lo más real que me sea posible los encuentros entre Haruko y Rukawa, porque en serio necesito unirlos en algún momento pero que sí se vea creíble, ¿no? Y, con respecto a Hanamichi… dime un nombre japonés para una mujer. En realidad no quiero adelantarme, pero él va a conocer a una niña que le va a parecer simpatiquísima y se va a enamorar de ella posteriormente. Ojalá llegues hasta ese capítulo, para que me digas tu opinión. Besos y gracias por el review.**

**Hipolita: Como ves, para Fujii no es más sencillo de lo que fue para ti. No he tenido la necesidad de hacerme una prueba de embarazo jamás (¡¡benditos preservativos!!), pero me imagino la angustia que debe representar saber que uno será padre o madre cuando no ha hecho todo lo que deseaba hacer antes de tener una familia. Como sea, te dejo este capi, y muchísimas gracias por insistir en la actualización. Espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente, pero de todos modos te pido que seas paciente: no te defraudará lo que leas.**

**Mai Maxwell: Gracias por leer esta historia. Sé que es poco común un fic en el que la pareja protagonista sean Rukawa y Haruko, pero igual es importante explorar esta posibilidad. Ahora lo estoy haciendo, aunque también están presentes Fujii con Youhei, y pronto Hanamichi con un OC. Espero que sigas leyendo, y gracias por tus reviews en estas y otras historias. Besos.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Nada más abrir los ojos pensó que todo el día anterior había sido una pesadilla nada más. Pero, al incorporarse en la cama y notar la fecha y la hora, recordó que todo aquello era realidad.

Fujii suspiró con pesadez. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y a esa hora tenía su primera clase del lunes. Pero simplemente había decidido saltarse las clases de la mañana y ocupar ese tiempo para algo más importante.

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que había en su mesita de noche y comenzó a marcar un número.

**x X x**

Llenó la taza con café y buscó la azucarera para endulzarlo. La puerta del baño, aún abierta, dejaba salir el vaho que se había acumulado durante el tiempo que Hanamichi permaneció dentro, dándose una ducha "rápida".

Aunque la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, Youhei podía escucharlo cantar aún la famosa tonadita _Ore wa tensai_, a todo pulmón y sin interrupciones.

—Todavía no sé cómo la recuerda… Hace años que dejó de ser engreído —se sonrió el pelinegro.

Hanamichi y Youhei compartían un piso en un fraccionamiento ubicado a diez minutos del campus universitario. Era un lugar amplio y por demás barato. Y además les ahorraba el dinero que gastarían en pasajes desde sus respectivas casas paternas.

Desde que Suzuki Sakuragi se casara con Nozomi Takahara, el nuevo padrastro del pelirrojo, se había encargado por completo de los gastos de Suzuki e incluso de Hanamichi como si de su padre se tratara. Y por supuesto que el nacimiento de Akiko había resultado la completa felicidad de Nozomi y Suzuki, y el pelirrojo se sintió el ser más feliz del mundo cuando se supo un hermano mayor. Y tan feliz estuvo mucho tiempo, que no sintió tanto dolor cuando Haruko decidió terminar una relación de dos años y muchas expectativas sobre ella.

Hanamichi no lo había pensado dos veces para aceptar cuando su padrastro le ofreció vivir en ese piso. Y menos tuvo que considerarlo, cuando le dijo que podía compartirlo con alguien, para invitar a su mejor amigo Youhei Mito.

De eso ya habían pasado casi dos años, y no tenían problemas con respecto al espacio o al alquiler del lugar.

—¿Todavía vas a tardar mucho? —gritó Youhei desde la encimera de la barra, sin dejar de beber su café.

—Ya casi estoy listo —le respondió el pelirrojo apareciendo por el pasillo.

Se acercó al refrigerador y extrajo un cartón de leche, y bebió directo del empaque.

—Ya te dije que eso no es educado, Hanamichi —comentó Youhei mirando de reojo cómo su amigo casi terminaba el contenido del envase.

—Nadie más que tú y yo bebe los líquidos de esta casa, Youhei. Y tú ya estás más que acostumbrado a mí —sonrió el pelirrojo, y Youhei exhaló: no tenía caso discutir.

Hanamichi regresó la leche al refrigerador y corrió a su habitación.

—Se hace tarde, Youhei —recordó a su amigo.

—Ya lo sé —el aludido volvió a sonreír y bebió el resto de su café con los ojos cerrados. Estaba muy satisfecho con su vida: vivía con su mejor amigo, tenía excelentes calificaciones, sus profesores confiaban en él para los congresos importantes… Y, lo más importante, su novia era una mujer dulce, hermosa y lo quería. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedirle a la vida? Esa tarde, cuando se reunieran en la cafetería, abrazaría y besaría a Fujii con muchísimo amor.

—¡Vámonos, Youhei! —Hanamichi salió de su habitación con un par de libros y una carpeta bajo el brazo. Youhei tomó las llaves de la barra y ambos abandonaron el departamento.

**x X x**

_Una inversión es la rotura de un cromosoma, obteniendo un fragmento que, si llega a rotar 180º, puede cambiar de sentido y volver a unirse a la estructura…_

Haruko releyó el párrafo. No había logrado concentrarse en sus clases esa mañana, ni en lo que iba de la semana: el miércoles había llegado y ella ya se había atrasado con trabajos en dos asignaturas y no tenía idea de que evaluarían otras tres la semana siguiente. Se sentía muy preocupada por su amiga, y ni siquiera su clase de Genética consiguió ganar toda su atención, a pesar de ser su favorita no sólo por el contenido de la asignatura, sino también por su profesor.

El profesor de Genética… Karoru Arima.

El recuerdo de la voz llorosa de Fujii contándole que el médico había confirmado sus sospechas la distrajo. El lunes de esa misma semana Fujii había decidido no asistir a clases e ir al médico, para confirmar lo que la prueba de embarazo le había dicho. Esa misma noche su amiga la había llamado, con las lágrimas a flor de piel, para contarle que tenía casi cinco semanas de embarazo.

Haruko suspiró sobre el párrafo que recién había leído. Levantó el rostro y contempló a su profesor, enfundado en la bata blanca reglamentaria del laboratorio. Tuvo que reconocer que era muy atractivo. Desde el primer día de clases armó conjeturas y llegó a la conclusión de que el académico había jugado básquetbol en su juventud, dada su descomunal estatura: _Casi como Hanamichi_, se había dicho Haruko alguna vez. Aunque, muy en su interior, a solas, tuvo que reconocerlo: _Es tan guapo como Rukawa_. Y el parecido corroboraba la afirmación, pues el profesor, además de medir casi dos metros, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azul oscuro, sólo un poco más oscuros que Rukawa. Además de eso y del evidente contraste de personalidades, el profesor Arima tranquilamente habría podido pasar por hermano mayor de Kaede.

Haruko volvió a poner toda su atención en el párrafo que desde hacía quince minutos trataba de comprender. Ni siquiera se percató de cuándo la campana que anunciaba el final de la hora sonó, ni cuándo el profesor decidió que todos podían retirarse. Tampoco sintió cómo uno de sus compañeros se quedaba observándola mucho tiempo, hasta que sintió que ese mismo compañero tocaba su hombro ligeramente para conseguir llamar su atención.

—Akagi —escuchó su nombre en una voz familiar.

La aludida le dirigió una mirada a su compañero y lo reconoció:

—¿Qué pasa, Yukatori?

El muchacho se ruborizó ante la mención de su nombre.

—Yo… me preguntaba qué harás el viernes después de clases…

Haruko parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender adónde quería llegar su compañero.

—Supongo que reunirme con mis amigos, como hago siempre.

—Verás… Yo deseo invitarte a tomar un café, o lo que tú quieras, para hablar un poco…

Haruko continuó mirando al muchacho. Nunca se había fijado en él con atención, pero de cerca parecía simpático. Usaba gafas, pero detrás de ellas unos ojos negros lucían temerosos.

—Yukatori… ¿Estás invitándome a salir?

El muchacho se ruborizó de súbito y miró sus zapatos con mucha insistencia.

—Yo comprendo si no lo deseas, Haruko… Es sólo que eres muy bonita e inteligente…

Haruko se enterneció tanto que sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de la situación de Fujii.

—Yo no salgo con alguien, Yukatori. Lo más importante para mí son los estudios.

—Yo… Yo lo entiendo, Akagi —respondió el muchacho bajando la mirada nuevamente.

—No me malentiendas —Haruko dejó ver una sonrisita que arrancó un nuevo rubor de su compañero—. No puedo salir con nadie. Pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo el viernes, y te presentaré a mis amigos.

Yukatori sonrió con emoción. Se ofreció a ayudarla con sus libros, y terminó acompañándola hasta la salida de la facultad. Al menos esa tarde, Haruko no pensó de nueva cuenta en Fujii.

**x X x**

Ayako caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Consultó su reloj de pulso y se dio cuenta de que había salido de casa con tiempo de sobra.

—Todavía faltan quince minutos —se dijo.

En realidad no importaba. Era miércoles y ella había avanzado con el trabajo de la escuela hasta la semana siguiente, por eso había accedido a tener esa cita entre semana. Por eso, y porque extrañaba mucho a su novio, aunque lo segundo no se lo comunicaría esa noche.

Ayako llegó a la banca del parque en la que siempre se citaba con su ex-compañero en Shohoku y actual novio, y se sentó. Su reloj marcaba cinco minutos antes de las cinco. Suspiró: el ser una persona tan organizada tenía sus beneficios.

—Hola —escuchó una voz por demás familiar. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la bonita sonrisa de su pareja.

—Hola, Ryota —sonrió también ella—. ¿Por qué has llegado más temprano?

—Son sólo tres minutos, Ayako. Aunque esta vez quería ser yo quien te esperara.

Ayako miró a Miyagi con ternura. Si alguien le hubiera asegurado, hacía algunos años, que Ryouta Miyagi podía llegar a ser un hombre comprensivo, cariñoso y tierno, ella habría estallado en carcajadas. Pero en esos tres años que llevaban de noviazgo ella misma había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir todas las sorpresas que existían detrás de esa apariencia de chico malo que Miyagi dejaba ver.

—No importa —concluyó ella—: me da mucho gusto que podamos estar juntos hoy.

Ryouta se ruborizó de súbito. Tres años y todavía no se hacía a la idea de que una mujer tan increíble como Ayako le había concedido la oportunidad de quererla.

El muchacho extendió una mano y la chica la tomó, levantándose de la banca y emprendiendo el camino hacia algún otro lugar.

—¿Tienes planes ya? —preguntó el chico.

—En realidad sí —Ayako mostró una extraña expresión de convicción—. ¿Irías conmigo a casa?

El chico se ruborizó violentamente. Pero Ayako, al notarlo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza:

—¿Qué estás imaginando, pervertido?

—Nada, mi amor —respondió el antiguo capitán en tono conciliador—. Yo voy a donde tú me digas.

—Aún no termino con la lista de invitados para la reunión.

—¿Ya conseguiste lugar?

—Pues… He estado pensando en algún salón, o incluso la casa de algún ex–compañero. ¿Qué opinas?

—Yo tengo otra idea en mente.

Ayako dirigió una mirada a su novio.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Pues resulta que tu inteligente novio, mi queridísima Ayako, ha conseguido el número telefónico del profesor Anzai.

—Ya había pensado en invitarlo, Ryota.

—Yo había considerado hablar con él para sugerirle que la reunión fuera en el gimnasio de Shohoku.

Ayako se detuvo en seco. Miyagi sabía lo que seguía:

—¡Eres maravilloso! —la muchacha saltó y se abrazó al cuello de su novio, propinando una serie de besos por todo su rostro.

—Lo sé —reconoció Miyagi.

—Ryota... ¿Qué te parecería ir a casa conmigo en este momento? Papá no llegará antes de las diez, así que tendríamos unas cinco horas para estar solos…

Como toda respuesta, Miyagi prácticamente tomó a su novia en brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección al hogar de Ayako.

**x X x**

El muchacho pelinegro contempló su reloj de pulso por enésima vez: eran ya las tres y media. El y Hanamichi habían llegado a la cafetería desde quince minutos atrás, y estaba empezando a preguntarse qué demonios había retrasado a Haruko y a Fujii.

—Cálmate, Youhei —dijo de pronto el pelirrojo—. Voy a parafrasearte: es viernes, son las tres de la tarde, hay como diez fiestas por facultad… ¿Y tú esperas que Haruko y Fujii quieran pasar la tarde con nosotros?

Youhei se le quedó mirando al pelirrojo y luego permaneció en silencio.

Dos minutos después, el moreno y el pelirrojo divisaron a Haruko aproximándose a la mesa en donde ellos esperaban.

—Hola, chicos —la castaña sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Hola, Haruko —sonrió Hanamichi.

—Hola —se limitó a decir Youhei—. ¿Has visto a Fujii, Haruko?

—Yo… —Haruko había hablado con ella hacía un par de horas: Fujii llevaba toda la semana saltándose las clases. Sólo llegaba a las primeras, y antes del medio día se marchaba. Le había dicho a Youhei que todo estaba bien, pero su comportamiento le indicaba otra cosa a su novio— Ella me dijo que la disculpara con ustedes. No se ha sentido bien esta semana, y su padre le pidió que se quedara en casa. Hoy no nos alcanzará.

Youhei suspiró. A Haruko no le gustaba ver a su amigo así. Aunque siempre había sido más cercana a Hanamichi, Youhei le había demostrado su apoyo y le había brindado su amistad en los momentos que ella lo había requerido. Y la muchacha se sentía terrible al no poder decirle la verdad y reconfortarlo con ello, pero Fujii le había pedido discreción, y ella era su mejor amiga.

—Tranquilo, Youhei —dijo la castaña, al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la del muchacho.

El aludido descubrió algo que no le gustó en los ojos de Haruko.

Hanamichi, que había estado atento a toda la conversación, miró a su antigua novia y luego a su amigo. Haruko de inmediato devolvió la mirada al pelirrojo, y Youhei se dio cuenta. Pero una voz masculina lo interrumpió:

—¡Akagi!

Haruko pareció reconocer la voz del muchacho, buscó hacia el lado de la entrada de la cafetería y luego hizo una seña con la mano. Un muchacho de cabello negro y anteojos se aproximaba a ellos.

—Hola, Yukatori —saludó Haruko—. Chicos: él es Kenta Yukatori, un compañero de clases.

El recién llegado hizo una reverencia y luego se sentó junto a Haruko, en el lugar que Fujii ocuparía.

—Ellos son Hanamichi Sakuragi y Youhei Mito —continuó la muchacha.

—Es un placer conocerlos —dijo Yukatori, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Hanamichi y Youhei son amigos míos desde que estudiábamos la preparatoria —sonrió Haruko, orgullosa de mantener relaciones por tantos años.

En ese momento, la chica escuchó el sonido de su teléfono celular. Lo buscó dentro de su maletín, lo extrajo y vio el nombre de quien le llamaba.

—Es Ayako —anunció mirando a Hanamichi—. Hola… ¿Qué?... No te escu… Aguarda un momento, Ayako —pidió Haruko al aparato, y luego se dirigió a los tres hombres que la miraban—. Espérenme, ¿si?

Y, sin esperar respuesta, se alejó de la mesa, dejando a Yukatori ante las escrutadoras miradas de Hanamichi y Youhei.

—Así que… —Kenta no era especialista en hacer nuevos amigos, y de hecho solía ser una persona muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, sabía que esos dos eran muy cercanos a Haruko: si quería llegar a ella, debía estar simpatizarles a los dos muchachos que tenía frente a él— ¿Ustedes tres han sido amigos desde la preparatoria?

—En realidad no —respondió Youhei, mirando a los ojos al evidente pretendiente de Haruko—. Haruko y Hanamichi fueron novios durante dos años.

Yukatori se sorprendió: ¿Haruko había sido novia de ese animal pelirrojo?

—¿En serio? —preguntó, mirando detenidamente al aludido, que masticaba los hielos que sobraban en el vaso frente a él.

—En realidad Hanamichi es todo un caballero, por eso jamás hablará de Haruko. Pero antes de ser como hermanos, ella y él fueron una pareja muy feliz.

Youhei se sintió orgulloso: estaba logrando asustar al inocente chico.

—¡Kenta! —escucharon los tres, antes de que Youhei continuara con sus afirmaciones.

Yukatori buscó con la mirada a quien le llamaba, y Youhei, por instinto, siguió la dirección del chico. Hanamichi continuó masticando hielo sin mostrar interés.

—Ho-hola, Michiko…

Hanamichi escuchó el nombre y le pareció común. Sin embargo, algo lo impulsó a dirigir una mirada hacia la muchacha que se acercaba a la mesa: era más alta que Haruko, de porte esbelto y caderas grandes, cabello rizado y negro y ojos castaños.

Hanamichi la miró con atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kenta? —la muchacha le hablaba con mucha familiaridad, y evidentemente estaba muy contenta de encontrarlo ahí.

—Yo-yo sólo vine a acompañar a una compañera… Pero creo que ya me voy…

Kenta iba a levantarse de su lugar, pero de inmediato sintió un enorme pie que se situaba sobre el suyo.

—Aunque… pensándolo bien, creo que mejor me quedo otro poco —sonrió haciendo una mueca de dolor: ese pie estaba pisando más fuerte.

—Pues… A mí me da mucho gusto encontrarte. ¿Hace cuánto nos vimos por última vez?

Michiko llevó el índice hasta su mentón y puso gesto pensativo.

—Como… —Yukatori iba a responder, pero ese pie otra vez llamaba su atención de forma dolorosa. Volteó la vista hacia Sakuragi y Mito y notó la mirada del primero. Entonces comprendió de qué modo su pie iba a conservar su funcionalidad— Michiko, quiero presentarte a dos amigos míos.

Michiko abandonó su pose y puso atención en los dos muchachos cuya presencia no había notado.

—Hanamichi Sakuragi, Youhei Mito: ella es mi prima Michiko Ike.

—Hola, mucho gusto —sonrió la muchacha, e hizo una reverencia.

Youhei sonrió, y Hanamichi se sintió tonto de repente al verse respondiendo con otra reverencia.

Eso alivió el malestar en el pie de Yukatori.

**x X x**

Cuando Haruko cortó la llamada de Ayako, pensó en saltar de alegría. Pero decidió que lo mejor era volver a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos y contarles de lo que había hablado con la antigua entrenadora.

Sin embargo, una muchacha de cabello rizado estaba sentada en su lugar.

De momento no lo entendió, pero una rara sensación de nostalgia invadió su corazón al ver la cara que Hanamichi ponía cuando la recién llegada le prestaba atención.

—Hola —saludó de nueva cuenta. Yukatori la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Haruko, qué bueno que volviste.

La castaña se guardó el teléfono en la bolsa del pantalón y se sintió fuera de lugar. Y Hanamichi estaba tan distraído en mirar a la muchacha que ni siquiera se ofreció a acercarle una silla.

—Siéntate aquí, Haruko —Youhei cedió su asiento a su amiga, y luego fue a buscar otra silla para él mismo.

—Gracias.

El acto de Youhei llamó la atención de todos los ocupantes de la mesa. Michiko fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Hola, me llamo Michiko Ike —sonrió y se levantó para hacer una reverencia.

—Mu-mucho gusto —tartamudeó Haruko, imitando el gesto—. Soy Haruko Akagi.

—Michiko es prima de tu amigo, Haruko —dijo Hanamichi sin quitar esa expresión que a la castaña le parecía tan familiar.

Haruko no habló. Sólo después de suspirar decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos y comunicarles a sus amigos lo que Ayako le había dicho.

—Chicos, Ayako nos acaba de invitar a una fiesta el viernes de la próxima semana.

—¿Una fiesta? —preguntó Youhei. Hanamichi volvió a poner gesto serio y concentró toda su atención en lo que Haruko iba a decirles.

—Una reunión de ex–alumnos —sonrió la castaña.

—¿Ex–alumnos de Shohoku? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—En realidad sólo serán los antiguos miembros del equipo de básquetbol, y nosotras. Pero todos pueden llevar pareja.

A Yukatori se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿En dónde va a ser? —Youhei volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¡Eso es lo mejor de todo! —Haruko sonrió mucho más— ¡Será en el gimnasio de básquetbol de Shohoku!

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Por fin un capítulo más largo que el promedio. En realidad lo terminé hace algunos días, pero recién el lunes inició nuevo semestre y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre.**

**Como sea: para aquellos que pidieron justicia para el pelirrojo, aquí está Michiko al rescate. Y Yukatori es sólo un vehículo para que algo suceda entre Haruko y Rukawa, y, evidentemente, él tenía que estar con Hanamichi y Youhei para que Michiko lo viera en la cafetería y se acercara a ellos... Y ya saben el resto.**

**Y para aquellas personas que decían que Haruko era distraída… Pues aquí queda más que comprobado: ¿por qué su subconsciente se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Hanamichi cuando estaba enamorad de ella, y ella misma aún no lo percibe?**

**Como sea.**

**Espero avanzar con este fic un poco más rápido, y que los capítulos me queden un poco más largos.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**P. D. Lean y dejen reviews en _Salida fácil_, para aquellos que hayan disfrutado _Una fiesta más_, pues ese fic puede ser como una continuación.**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Fujii miraba el teléfono con suma insistencia. No sabía si llamar a Youhei o seguir evadiéndolo, como lo había hecho casi dos semanas.

Desde hacía seis días había asistido al médico, y éste le había confirmado que estaba embarazada. Tenía exactas cuatro semanas.

Youhei merecía saberlo, y ella lo tenía presente. Pero no quería inquietarlo. Su presentación en el Congreso se aproximaba, y si él no daba todo de sí no tenían algo seguro.

Fujii sólo se lo había contado a Haruko, y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Haruko no la defraudaría, y mientras el secreto estuviera entre ellas, la información estaría a salvo.

Fujii pensó que ya se había escondido dos semanas: era tiempo de mostrar señales de vida. Llamaría a Youhei y le diría que todo estaba bien. Lo más importante en ese momento era mantener la confianza a salvo. Y eso sólo lo lograría dejándole en claro que ella estaba un poco cansada nada más.

Tomó con una mano el teléfono inalámbrico que descansaba sobre su cama y con la otra marcó el número del piso que su novio compartía con Hanamichi Sakuragi. Esperó a que alguien contestara.

**x X x**

El pelirrojo suspiró por tercera vez. Eran las nueve de la mañana del domingo.

Comúnmente, él estaría en casa de su madre y su padrastro, jugando con su hermana, o jugando básquetbol con Haruko. Pero esa mañana se levantó sin ganas de verla, sólo preocupado por Fujii. Y, por supuesto, por Youhei.

Hanamichi pensaba en el problema tan grande que sus amigos deberían enfrentar: un bebé… Cierto era que ya habían rebasado las edades en que eran completamente dependientes, pero aún así seguían sin terminar la escuela, y ambos parecían tener futuros prometedores en sus respectivas áreas. No había duda del amor que sentían uno por el otro, y él podía apostar todo a favor de esa relación. Pero nada de eso les aseguraba el apoyo de sus familias o el bienestar de su futuro hijo.

Sakuragi suspiró.

—_No sé qué haría si me hubiera pasado a mí…_

No era un secreto que había perdido su virginidad a los dieciocho, al mismo tiempo que Haruko. Pero lo que nadie sabía, excepto Youhei, era que se había puesto tan nervioso cuando estuvo con su novia por primera vez, que el preservativo se rompió y él no pudo controlarse. Haruko tuvo un retraso de una semana, él se juró no volver a arriesgarlos así, a ninguno de los dos.

Y ahora… Hanamichi se sentía terriblemente culpable al saber el secreto de Fujii y no poder contárselo a Youhei. Estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo no le daría la espalda a su novia, e incluso se tranquilizaría al conocer el motivo de tanto misterio. Pero ni él ni Haruko eran los indicados para contarle aquello al moreno.

Y en esos pensamientos estaba su cabeza, cuando el sonido del teléfono lo desconcentró. Contestó casi de inmediato:

—¿Diga?

—_¿Sakuragi?_

El pelirrojo reconoció esa voz temerosa de inmediato.

—Hola, Fujii. ¿Cómo estás?

—_Bien, gracias, Sakuragi… ¿está Youhei? Quisiera hablar con él._

—Él no está, Fujii. Salió hace quince minutos.

La muchacha no habló.

—Dijo que iría a visitarte.

—_No me avisó…_

—Eso pensé.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio pocos segundos que, sin embargo, parecieron interminables.

—¿Estás bien, Fujii? —volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo. Estaba seguro de que Fujii ya habría comprendido que la pregunta no era sólo un formalismo. Pero intuía que ella no confiaría en él de buenas a primeras.

—_Yo… _—la voz de la chica sonó titubeante, pero luego se recompuso—_ Sí, estoy bien, Sakuragi. Gracias por preguntar._

—Youhei debe estar cerca de tu casa —Hanamichi retomó la palabra—. Si necesitas algo, Fujii…

—_Gracias por todo, Sakuragi_ —interrumpió la chica. No le gustaban esos sentimentalismos, pero era sincera su gratitud.

—Entiendo…

La muchacha cortó la comunicación. Hanamichi contempló el aparato telefónico que sostenía en la mano derecha, y suspiró sin querer. Lo único que tenía claro era que no abandonaría a su mejor amigo si lo necesitaba.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos otra vez.

—Hola —contestó.

—_¡Hola, hermano!_ —una voz alegre lo entusiasmó de pronto.

—Akiko, ¿qué haces usando el teléfono?

—_Papá dijo que soy muy inteligente y que puedo hacerlo._

Hanamichi pudo imaginar con claridad la orgullosa sonrisa de su hermanita.

—_¿Vendrás a vernos hoy, hermano?_

—Yo no lo sé, Akiko —respondió el pelirrojo. No se sentía con ánimos de ver a nadie, e incluso había agradecido que Youhei lo dejara solo en el departamento.

—_¡Por favooooooor!_ —escuchó la voz suplicante de la pelirroja. Tanto él como ella sabían que nunca se había podido resistir al tonito de su hermana— _No seas malo, hermano. Te extrañamos…_

Listo: con eso había logrado comprometerlo.

—Está bien, Akiko.

—_¡Yupi!_

—Te veo en un rato, ¿si?

—_Sí, hermano._

Ambos cortaron la comunicación, y Hanamichi conservó la sensación de una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de su hermana. Es chiquilla era idéntica a él, por eso era tan difícil no quererla.

Se levantó del sofá, colocó el auricular en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación en busca de una chaqueta. Menos de diez minutos después, salía del departamento en dirección a la casa de su familia.

**x X x**

Justo veinte minutos después de que cortara la llamada con Sakuragi, Fujii escuchó el timbre su casa. De inmediato la voz de su padre, desde la planta baja, le anunció que Youhei la visitaba.

Al descender se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa del hombre que amaba, acompañada de un precioso ramo de rosas.

—Hola, mi amor —sonrió Youhei, extendiéndole las flores a su novia una vez que su padre los había dejado solos.

—Youhei… —murmuró la chica sorprendida por el regalo: era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba flores— No te esperaba…

—Lo sé —él le regaló otra sonrisa—: quería sorprenderte.

Fujii acercó las rosas a su rostro, las olió y cerró los ojos por instinto.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Fujii aceptó la invitación. La pareja salió de la casa después de que la muchacha colocó las flores en un florero con agua.

Se encaminaron a un parquecito tranquilo que guardaba un estanque en donde los patos aún nadaban. Fujii comenzó a sentir ganas de llorar casi en cuanto salieron de su casa y sintió la mano de su novio tomando la suya.

Caminaron como quince minutos. Sin embargo, el muchacho notó el silencio de su novia, y por primera vez le pareció que ella no estaba siendo completamente sincera. Él no quiso admitirlo, pero llevaba semanas pensando que había algo que no sabía. No quería presionar a Fujii: ella hablaría cuando se sintiera lista para hacerlo. Pero la verdad era que la angustia lo estaba matando…

—Youhei —la voz de la mujer que tenía a un lado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Mito le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa.

—Perdóname por…

Antes de que ella terminara la frase, el muchacho se detuvo y la obligó a mirarlo de frente.

—Yo no quiero que te preocupes —recomenzó ella, tratando de sonar menos drástica.

—Fujii…

—Sé que me he portado mal contigo desde hace muchos días… Perdóname poro favor…

Youhei miró a su novia a los ojos: parecía estar a punto de llorar. Él nunca había soportado ver llorar a una mujer, mucho menos a la que amaba con toda el alma. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué se estaba disculpando Fujii, pero no quería que se sintiera desprotegida: lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza.

Fujii, al sentir los brazos de Youhei rodeándola y tratando de brindarle protección, se aferró al pecho masculino y lloró mucho, como no lo hizo con Haruko o a solas en su habitación después de haber asimilado la noticia del embarazo. Ese abrazo le estaba recordando que contaba con él, que nunca la dejaría sola. Y en ese instante Fujii se sintió terrible por ocultarle una verdad tan importante.

—Estoy embarazada —soltó aún entre lágrimas, sin detenerse a pensarlo por miedo a escucharlo de su propia voz.

Youhei se quedó estático, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero no dejó de abrazarla.

**x X x**

—¿En dónde está Hanamichi?

—Akiko dijo que llegaría pronto, cariño. ¿Verdad, hija?

—Sí, papá.

Akiko jugaba con una muñeca en tanto su padre y su madre conversaban en la sala de estar: él leyendo el periódico y ella hojeando una revista.

—Suzuki… Falta casi un mes para el cumpleaños de Hanamichi.

—Lo sé, cariño.

—¿Has pensado en lo que haremos?

Suzuki Takahara se llevó el índice al mentón y entornó los ojos, poniendo gesto pensativo y colocando la revista a su costado.

—Había pensado en una fiesta… Pero supongo que, como cada año, Youhei y sus amigos harán lo mismo.

—Ese muchacho es agradable —declaró Nozomi mirando a su hija correr de un lado al otro en busca de algo.

—¿Qué buscas hija? —Suzuki se le adelantó en la pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza.

—Mi mochila roja.

—¿Para qué la necesitas? —la mujer retomó la palabra, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la escalera.

—Voy a llevar ahí mis cosas.

—¿Vas a salir? —Nozomi a veces se sorprendía de la independencia que mostraba su hija de cinco años.

—Mi hermano me va a llevar a jugar al parque.

En ese momento padre e hija escucharon que la puerta principal se abría. Dirigieron la mirada hacia el origen del sonido y divisaron al pelirrojo entrando con una enorme sonrisa y una bonita flor.

—¡Hola! —saludó con alegría, como siempre, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—¡Hermano! —Akiko se olvidó por completo de su padre al ver a su hermano mayor, corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos.

—Hola, Hanamichi.

—A mí también me da gusto, verte, Akiko —pronunció con dificultad, en tanto su hermana lo abrazaba con mucha efusividad—. Hola, Nozomi.

—Tu mochila estaba debajo de tu cama, Akiko —Suzuki hizo aparición en la sala de estar, con la mochila de su hija en una mano. Pero en cuanto vio a su hijo abrazando a la pequeña, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Hola, cariño.

—Mamá —el pelirrojo colocó a Akiko en el suelo y se aproximó a su madre—. Te traje esto —se ruborizó en tanto le entregaba la flor.

—Gracias —la mujer se ruborizó también.

Akiko observaba la escena, al igual que su padre.

—¡Vámonos, hermano! —gritó Akiko, tomando la mochila que su madre le ofrecía y jalando a Hanamichi hacia el exterior.

—¡Regresamos temprano! —alcanzó a gritar el pelirrojo antes de cerrar la puerta con mucha prisa.

—Hanamichi es un excelente muchacho —aseveró Nozomi, volviendo a la lectura de su periódico.

—Sí —concordó Suzuki—. Y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy con la vida de que esté conmigo.

**x X x**

Hanamichi llevó a su hermana a caminar por todos los lugares que ella quiso visitar: el parque en el que estuvieron la última vez, una plaza con kiosco que había cerca del parquecito, escaparates, la arcadia del centro comercial… Incluso entraron al cine a ver una película de dibujos animados.

Al final de la tarde, el pelirrojo estaba igual de cansado que todos los paseos que hacía con su hermana menor, pero de algún modo la sonrisa sincera de la niña lograba tranquilizarlo, y prefería pasar el mayor tiempo posible en su compañía.

—Tengo sed —escuchó el pelirrojo la voz infantil.

—Vamos a comprar algo para beber —concluyó.

Le ofreció la mano a Akiko, y ella la sujetó. Caminaron hasta una heladería cuyo ambiente parecía muy acogedor, y entraron. La niña de inmediato mostró su autosuficiencia y se encaminó al mostrador a pedir lo que le apetecía. Hanamichi no sentía deseos de comer helado o beber algo, así que se aproximó a la salida a esperar a que su hermana le indicara cuánto debía pagar. El sol aún no terminaba de ocultarse, y de hecho la tarde lucía limpia y tranquila.

Hanamichi aspiró profundo y sonrió. Pensó en Youhei y en Fujii, pero se sintió tranquilo al respecto, inexplicablemente. Pensó que un hijo para ellos equivaldría más o menos a todo lo que para él representaba su hermana: alegría, ánimos, satisfacción, orgullo, cariño y un tremendo sentido de responsabilidad. Él nunca permitiría que algo malo le sucediera a su hermanita, jamás la defraudaría, y jamás ella derramaría lágrimas por su causa. Supuso que para sus amigos sería algo muy parecido. Pero de todos modos sabía que ellos saldrían adelante: estaban juntos y se amaban. Ahí radicaba la fuerza que movía al mundo. Ellos tenían en sus manos todo lo que necesitaban: uno al otro…

Hanamichi suspiró muy profundamente. Sonrió tranquilo ante la certeza de que su mejor amigo estaría bien, igual que Fujii y el hijo que esperaban (aunque ni el mismo Youhei lo sabía). Miró todo el panorama que tenía frente a él: el parque, las flores, los árboles, los niños, los ancianos, los perros… Y de repente, a la distancia, Hanamichi Sakuragi juró que, caminado erguido y en compañía de un muchacho castaño sonriente, iba Kaede Rukawa, serio y con mirada neutra.

El pelirrojo sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, sus manos se pusieron frías y sintió un incontenible impulso de seguirlo y cerciorarse de que era él.

—¡Mira mi helado, hermano! —la voz de Akiko lo detuvo de súbito.

Pagó el monto que el helado costaba y llevó a su hermana a casa nuevamente. En el camino buscó con la mirada una silueta alta y delgada, unos ojos de hielo, un rostro impávido. Pero no los halló.

Esa noche perdió la tranquilidad que había recuperado.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Holas!! Mucho tiempo lejos… Pero igual el fandom de SD está un poco muerto desde hace varios días… Espero que mi actualización tenga lectores y reviews.**

**Sé que el capi está cortito y tal vez sin chiste, pero ya vimos el primer acercamiento al reencuentro.**

**Prometo acción para la siguiente.**

**Paso a responder:**

**Hipolita: Seguro no te va a gustar mucho el capítulo, pero tenme paciencia. El semestre está cerrado, tengo tareas sobre tareas, congresos y muchas presentaciones, y apenas me doy tiempo para avanzar con esto. Te mando un beso y un abrazo. Gracias por leer.**

**Rey Ayanami: Gracias por leer. Como dije arriba, igual y está chafa el capi pero prometo que el siguiente será más interesante. Besos.**

**Elena: Para el siguiente capítulo habrá interacción entre Hanamichi y Michiko, a ver qué te parece. Un saludo.**

**Ayumi9: Muy pronto el reencuentro de Haruko y Rukawa. Y te prometo que no te defraudaré. Saludos.**

**Alejandra: Pues no hay mucho que decir… Rukawa ha vuelto a Kanagawa y Hanamichi lo ha visto por fin. En el siguiente capi viene la comunicación que tendrá con Ayazo, y eso lo acerca más y más a Haruko. Gracias por leer.**

**Angel Nemesis: Hanamichi no es malo con Haruko, sólo que ella misma marca la distancia (y de hecho siempre ha sido ella quien la ha marcado). Creo que merece una oportunidad para conocer a otra mujer, si Haruko se va a quedar con Rukawa… Te mando un besote.**

**Yuuko: Capi listo. El siguiente tal vez tarde, pero será emocionante. Gracias por leer y por el review.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

El domingo por la tarde, Ayako y Miyagi estaban en casa de la chica, a solas y haciendo llamadas telefónicas. Habían compartido un par de horas de caricias en la habitación de la muchacha aprovechando la ausencia del padre de ella, pero al ver que el reloj marcaba ya las siete de la noche optaron por comenzar a llamar a los invitados a la reunión de los antiguos miembros del equipo de básquetbol.

—Pues Mitsui dijo que sí vendrá —sonrió Ayako poniendo una marca al lado del nombre de Hisashi.

—¿Le dijiste que traiga a Kogure? —preguntó Ryota, sentándose cerca de su novia y abrazándola.

—A Kogure también lo llamaremos para invitarlo. Recuerda que es una invitación a cada miembro.

Miyagi sonrió: estaba muy orgulloso de su novia.

—Bueno —recomenzó Ayako—. Ya tenemos confirmados a Mitsui, Akagi, Hanamichi y sus amigos, Haruko, tú y yo, Yasuda y al resto de los muchachos de la banca.

—Entonces sólo falta llamar a Kogure y a Rukawa, ¿no?

Ayako parpadeó y sonrió:

—Rukawa fue el primero al que comprometí.

—Ayako, eres la mujer más inteligente del mundo —sonrió Miyagi, y comenzó a besar a su novia.

—Ryota, déjame —se quejó la antigua entrenadora e intentó, fallidamente, alejar a su novio—: debo llamar a Kogure.

Pero Miyagi no le hizo caso y continuó con su sesión de besos.

**x X x**

Una chica dejó dos tazas de té humeante frente a dos mujeres que mantenían un semblante preocupado en el rostro. En cuanto colocó las tazas, el azúcar, la crema y algunos pastelillos sobre la mesa, la muchacha hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Una de las mujeres, la del cabello más largo, tomó su taza y dio un sorbo al contenido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a su amiga, al tiempo que volvía a dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

La otra mujer suspiró y negó con la cabeza:

—Ya no quiero llorar, Haruko.

Haruko comprendió perfectamente lo que Fujii trataba de decirle. Desde que se enteraran del embarazo, su amiga no había dejado de lamentarse y llorar por no saber lo que haría ni cómo se lo comunicaría a su novio.

—Ayer le dije a Youhei… Lo del embarazo.

—¿Qué te dijo él?

Fujii le contó a su amiga cómo habían salido a caminar después de que él fuera a buscarla a casa, le habló del paseo que dieron y del amor que él le transmitió en cada paso que dieron. Y también le confesó que, sintiéndose una tonta por ocultar algo tan importante, no pudo aguantar más tiempo y lloró todo lo que creyó que necesitaría llorar, y, sin habérselo propuesto, le dijo toda la verdad al muchacho.

—Me dijo que me ama, Haruko.

La aludida sonrió: eso estaba muy claro para todos, pero no estaba por demás que Youhei no permitiera que Fujii lo olvidara.

—Y dijo que vamos a arreglarlo juntos.

Haruko volvió a sonreír.

—Fujii… ¿Tú has pensado en lo que quieres hacer?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

—¿Te refieres a si quiero tener un bebé?

—Sí.

Fujii se tomó unos minutos para dar una respuesta.

—La verdad es que estoy aterrada, Haruko. Me da horror pensar en lo que mi papá dirá cuando se entere de todo esto… Pero también soy una cobarde para pensar en un aborto…

Haruko entendió la situación de su amiga.

En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ella había interactuado algunas veces con el padre de Fujii. El hombre daba la vida por su hija, puesto que la consideraba su orgullo y nunca había dudado de su educación y sus principios. Y también creía que no había mejor muchacho que Youhei Mito, que siempre estaba pendiente de Fujii y le había dado verdaderas muestras de confianza.

Lo que Fujii y Haruko no sabían era que el padre de la primera le había prometido a su esposa, antes de fallecer, cuando su hija tenía apenas diez años, que sabría darle una buena vida a la niña hasta que encontrara un hombre que la desposara y le diera una vida digna. Y dentro de esa buena vida estaba el hecho de que sabría guiarla de manera honrosa hasta un altar para entregarla con quien sería su compañero de vida.

Fujii presentía que las cosas con su padre no saldrían tan bien.

—Tranquila, ¿sí? —Haruko tomó la mano de su amiga, que descansaba sobre la mesa— Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

—Lo sé.

—Y lo más importante ahora es que Youhei lo sabe todo y también cuentas con él.

Fujii sonrió: Youhei no la dejaría sola.

**x X x**

Youhei Mito se había encerrado en su habitación desde que llegara de la escuela, cerca de tres horas atrás.

Ya había escuchado la puerta de la entrada y supo que Hanamichi había llegado también. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de estar en compañía de nadie.

Se sentía muy preocupado. Había estado desconcentrado en todas sus clases, y para nada había podido poner atención cuando su tutor lo había llamado para darle algunas instrucciones que le serían de utilidad durante el congreso en el que participaría el jueves de esa misma semana.

Por supuesto que no dejaría sola a Fujii: ya desde mucho tiempo atrás había descubierto que ella era la mujer con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Y tenía claro que le propondría matrimonio, invariablemente, en cuanto se graduaran. Lo único que no tenía contemplado en los planes era un embarazo. Pero eso en nada disminuía el cariño que sentía por ella.

No obstante todo ese amor, ese cariño y esa necesidad de tenerla con él a cada momento… Un embarazo no planeado era algo aterrador para él. Presentía que el padre de su novia no lo tomaría nada bien. Los padres de él ya casi no se inmiscuían en sus asuntos desde que se mudara a vivir con Hanamichi, y menos desde que empezó a trabajar como ayudante de un profesor, puesto que prácticamente vivía de su trabajo. Pero aún así no quería saber lo que su padre y su madre pensarían o sentirían cuando les llegara con la noticia de que los convertiría en abuelos.

Y por otro lado estaba Fujii. Fujii, su novia, la mujer que amaba… Y la mujer con quien tendría un hijo…

El verla llorar de ese modo fue desgarrador. Y Youhei se sabía el principal responsable de ese llanto.

Fujii tenía cinco semanas de embarazo. Y llevaba dos semanas evadiéndolo y comportándose extraña… Pobre Fujii: haber tenido que cargar con el secreto sola, faltando a clases, evadiéndolos a todos, a su padre y a él mismo.

El muchacho no sabía si algún día se perdonaría por haberle causado toda aquella angustia a la mujer que amaba.

—No te voy a abandonar, Fujii —determinó.

En ese momento escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación.

—Pasa, Hanamichi —dijo, y de inmediato la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la enorme figura de su mejor amigo desde los seis años.

—¿Cómo estás, Youhei? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Aturdido —reconoció el pelinegro. Pensó que Sakuragi merecía saber la verdad—. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que haremos.

Por supuesto que Hanamichi comprendió. No era sencillo para él, mucho menos para Mito, que era responsable directamente.

—¿Crees que tus padres se opongan? —fue lo primero que el pelirrojo atinó a preguntar.

—Ellos no me preocupan… Prácticamente ya no dependo de ellos. Lo que de verdad me atemoriza es la reacción que el padre de Fujii tendrá.

Hanamichi no tenía el gusto de conocer al aludido, pero sabía cuánto era amada Fujii por su padre. Y no tenía que ser un genio para suponer que, tanto como la amaba, podía sentirse defraudado y tomar medidas que a ninguno de sus amigos convendrían.

—Cuentan conmigo, y con mi madre también, Youhei.

—Lo sé, amigo. Gracias.

El pelinegro suspiró profundamente, y Hanamichi lo contempló en silencio.

**x X x**

Hanamichi llevaba dos horas en la biblioteca de su facultad.

Si en los tiempos de Shohoku alguien hubiera supuesto que Hanamichi Sakuragi podía llegar a convertirse en un estudiante dedicado y responsable, por supuesto que habría sido el rumor más increíble de todos. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente amaba su carrera, sacrificar tiempo de juerga y horas de sueño no fue tan pesado.

Justo en ese momento estudiaba para un examen que tenía al día siguiente. Sólo había pasado a su departamento a ver cómo estaba Youhei, a comer y a dejar lo que no necesitaba. Y supuso que su amigo necesitaría tiempo libre, así que se marchó y le dejó todo el espacio que pudiera necesitar para pensar y tomar una decisión.

No obstante su dedicación y su promedio muy superior al de muchos de sus compañeros de generación, en ese momento el texto de Arquitectura Antigua del Japón le parecía difícil de digerir. Simplemente, no podía dejar de lado la preocupación que sentía por sus amigos.

—Hola Hanamichi —escuchó una voz femenina, por demás conocida, a sus espaldas.

—Hola Haruko —respondió sin necesidad de voltear el rostro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supuse que estarías estudiando.

La castaña sonrió. Aunque ella y Hanamichi ya no compartían un amor alimentado, seguía siendo muy cercana a él y lo conocía mejor que muchas personas.

—¿Cómo está Fujii?

El pelirrojo cerró el libro. Estaba claro que esa tarde ya no estudiaría más.

—Muy preocupada. Pero más tranquila ahora que sabe que está bien con Youhei.

—Me alegro —dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad—. Él tiene miedo de la reacción que tendrá el padre de Fujii.

—Y nosotras también, Hanamichi.

Ambos muchachos se miraron con pesar. No sería fácil lo que les esperaba en los meses siguientes.

—No quiero estar sola. ¿Quieres ir a caminar conmigo?

Hanamichi sonrió. Nunca había estado más convencido de que lo mejor había sido terminar como amigo de Haruko que continuar como su pareja.

**x X x**

En cuanto terminó de marcar el número esperó a que alguien del otro lado de la línea le contestara.

No fue mucho el tiempo que esperó, cuando escuchó una voz de mujer que le saludaba.

—_Diga_.

—Soy yo…

—_¿Rukawa? Qué alegría escucharte_.

—Sí, Ayako.

—_¿Qué pasa contigo? He estado esperando tu confirmación. Recuerda que la reunión es el viernes._

—Sí. Para eso llamo.

—_Genial. Te daré los datos, ¿de acuerdo?_

El pelinegro tomó el bolígrafo que se había acercado y comenzó a escribir en una libreta lo que Ayako le decía.

—_Todo será en el gimnasio de la preparatoria, el profesor Anzai estará ahí, y ya todos los del equipo confirmaron su asistencia. Empezará como a las seis de la tarde. ¿Lo tienes todo?_

—Eso creo.

—_Y no olvides que puedes llevar a alguien._

—Lo tengo en cuenta. Gracias, Ayako.

—_Adiós. Y nos vemos el viernes._

Rukawa cortó la comunicación y se le quedó contemplando a la hoja en la que había escrito los datos de la reunión. Sería la primera vez que vería a sus antiguos compañeros en casi cinco años.

Se sentía nervioso.

—Keichi… —medio gritó. El aludido seguramente estaría tirado en su cama viendo televisión— El viernes te quiero listo para salir a las cinco de la tarde…

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Por fin, después de mil años, aquí les traigo el capítulo 7 de esta historia.**

**No están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero todo este semestre he estado pasando por una serie de problemas un poco deprimentes, y la verdad no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir.**

**Sin embargo, creo que por ahora estamos en una etapa que nos ayudará a mejorar, y espero saber sacarle provecho para continuar con todos los fics que tengo regados por aquí.**

**Gracias por su paciencia.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

QUÉDATE CONMIGO

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Estuvieron caminando cerca de tres horas por todo el campus. Sus pies le dolían y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado de lado el básquetbol al entrar a la universidad, pero debía reconocer que aquella tarde con Haruko había sido muy buena.

Después de salir de la biblioteca, se dirigieron a la cafetería de la Facultad y ahí comieron. Haruko insistió en invitar, pero el pelirrojo no lo permitió: ante todo y a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo un caballero, y la castaña siempre sería una mujer muy importante para él. Después se dirigieron a la casa de ella, pero en el camino decidieron detenerse en un parque a platicar. Hablaron mucho tiempo, recordaron viejos tiempos y se rieron mucho también. Hicieron memoria de los meses que estuvieron juntos y, por un instante, desearon que el tiempo pudiera retroceder, pero luego volvieron a la realidad y se percataron de que era imposible. Hanamichi se sintió tranquilo de repente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Haruko el sol se había puesto ya. El pelirrojo la notó muy bonita y recordó por qué quedó embobado la primera vez que la vio. Ella se sintió afortunada de tener a un hombre como Hanamichi en su vida, y se preguntó por qué tiempo atrás tomó la decisión de dejarlo.

Se dieron un abrazo al despedirse y Hanamichi se marchó del lugar. En cuanto Haruko entró a su casa su teléfono celular sonó: Ayako confirmaba la reunión el viernes de esa semana.

Era lunes y no sabía a quién invitar.

**x X x**

Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje de texto se sintió muy feliz: por fin vería a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, juntos y durante toda una noche. Además, Ayako le recordaba que podía llevar a alguien a la reunión. Lo malo fue que la única persona en quien pudo pensar fue en Haruko.

—Mañana que la vea la invitaré —sonrió tranquilo. Haruko siempre podría ser su plan de escape. Al menos mientras ella no tuviera un novio que la celara o que le reclamara atención.

Con la idea de hacer a Haruko su acompañante en la fiesta, Hanamichi llegó a su piso. Youhei ya estaba ahí. En esos días era común notarlo cabizbajo y pensativo.

—Hola —saludó bajito para no interferir en su concentración.

El moreno no le respondió de inmediato.

—¿Youhei?

Mito lo miró un segundo, parpadeó dos veces y luego le respondió:

—Hola, Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo pensó que su mejor amigo llevaba ya mucho tiempo preocupándose. Según él, cuando el problema ya es un hecho lo único que puede hacerse es buscarle solución, así que no valía mucho la pena quedarse sentado pensando en lo que será.

—Oye, Youhei: Ayako acaba de avisarme que el viernes habrá reunión de ex-alumnos en el gimnasio de Shohoku. Yo pienso que será divertido. Se supone que es para los miembros del equipo de básquetbol, pero creo que tú y Fujii pueden venir con Haruko y conmigo.

Youhei tardó un momento en procesar la información.

—La verdad yo no estoy de humor, Hanamichi.

Sakuragi lo comprendió, pero no iba a darse por vencido con facilidad.

—Pues no sé… A mí me da la impresión de que ni tú ni Fujii solucionan las cosas quedándose tristes en sus habitaciones y pensando en lo malo de la situación. ¿Ya imaginaste que podría ser un bebé parecido a ti, o a ella?

Youhei se le quedó mirando a su amigo.

—Preocupándose no harán que el tiempo retroceda, y la verdad es que a esta edad ya no somos adolescentes. Supongo que es momento de aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

El moreno supo que Hanamichi tenía la boca llena de razón.

—¿No crees que es malo para Fujii estar todo el día preocupada? Tal vez al bebé le hará bien si ustedes, en vez de estar pensando en todo lo malo que podría suceder, asumen la situación y empiezan a ver lo bueno que habrá en sus vidas con un hijo de los dos.

—Hanamichi, yo…

El aludido sonrió sinceramente.

—No te voy a obligar, pero sabes que la invitación está hecha, ¿si?

Mito asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Hanamichi lo dejó solo en la habitación.

**x X x**

Eran las tres de la tarde del martes. Su última clase recién había terminado y debía empezar con un trabajo que entregaría la semana siguiente: diseñar un espacio cultural en el centro del campus universitario. Debía reconocer que le entusiasmaba el proyecto, puesto que nunca había trabajado temas similares. Pero suponía que, si quería entregarlo a tiempo y con la presentación que creía merecía el desarrollo del proyecto, debería comenzarlo esa misma tarde.

Hanamichi abandonó la facultad y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Pensó que debería aplazar la visita a casa de Haruko para invitarla a ser su pareja en la reunión del viernes.

—No importa, no creo que ella piense ir con alguien más —se dijo. Y él tampoco podía pensar en otra mujer para compartir las fiestas que no fuera su antigua novia.

Entró a la biblioteca y saludó al guardia con una seña; el hombre le devolvió el gesto inclinando la cabeza: lo conocía desde un par de años atrás. Hanamichi era de los estudiantes que visitaban la biblioteca al menos tres veces por semana. Y también pasaba ahí largas horas, leyendo, estudiando, pensando… El pelirrojo estaba verdaderamente entregado a la escuela.

Sakuragi se ubicó en una mesa y extrajo algunos libros y un cuaderno de su maletín. Antes de comenzar con los planos debía conocer las estructuras y materiales de los que podría valerse para su propuesta.

No llevaba ni una hora revisando textos, cuando algo atrajo su atención: a un costado de su mesa divisó la figura de una mujer que le pareció atractiva: alta, delgada, cabello rizado y largo y caderas grandes. Se le antojó voluptuosa y la recordó de inmediato: Michiko Ike, la prima del molesto pretendiente de Haruko. De pronto sonrió con gesto tonto y miró con inocencia: la muchacha le gustaba. En el primer instante en que la vio se sintió como la primera vez que Haruko llamó su atención para decirle que parecía un deportista. Y de repente tuvo una idea:

—¡Michiko! —llamó, y de inmediato la bibliotecaria le indicó que guardara silencio.

La muchacha giró la cabeza antes de adentrarse en un pasillo.

—Hola… —sonrió cortés. De momento no reconoció al muchacho, pero su rostro le pareció familiar.

—Hola, Michiko. Me alegra verte —sonrió nervioso el pelirrojo. Comprendió con algo de tristeza que la chica no lo recordaba—. Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi —agregó, pero no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba—. Nos conocimos hace varios días…

—Uno de los amigos de Kenta, ¿verdad?

—Sí —sonrió Sakuragi.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Sakuragi? —preguntó Michiko con soltura. Posó las manos sobre sus caderas y miró con alegría al pelirrojo.

—Pues… Tengo un proyecto que entregar la próxima semana…

—¿Estudias Arquitectura? —preguntó la morena mientras se sentaba ante la mesa en la que el pelirrojo trabajaba antes de su llegada.

—Sí —respondió el chico imitando a la mujer.

—¿En serio? No te había visto. ¿Qué semestre cursas?

—Sexto.

—Me parece extraño que nos hayamos conocido apenas. La facultad no es tan grande.

—¿Qué semestre cursas tú?

—Octavo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —a Michiko le pareció rara la incredulidad del pelirrojo.

—Juraría que eres menor que yo —dijo con sinceridad. Michiko sonrió.

—Y entonces… ¿De qué se trata tu proyecto, Sakuragi?

—Es una propuesta para construir un centro cultural en el campus.

—No me digas… De seguro tomas clase con el profesor Hori, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Cómo sabes?

—Deja el mismo trabajo casa semestre… Y nadie ha obtenido un diez desde hace varios años. Serías mi ídolo si superaras mi nueve.

—¿Obtuviste nueve en su clase?

—Sí. Y nadie me ha sobrepasado esa calificación.

En ese momento se escuchó una tonada graciosa y Michiko se sobresaltó: era un mensaje de texto entrante en su celular.

—Lo siento, Sakuragi —comenzó.

—Llámame Hanamichi, por favor.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Michiko—. Hanamichi, tengo que irme. Venía por un libro y mis amigas me esperan para que vayamos a comer. Te veré después, ¿si?

—Claro.

Michiko se alejó contoneándose. El pelirrojo la contempló fijamente y suspiró. Estaba en problemas: Michiko Ike comenzaba a gustarle más de lo debido.

**x X x**

El miércoles por la mañana, Haruko Akagi se levantó con la impresión de que su mejor amigo Hanamichi Sakuragi no asistiría con ella como acompañante a la reunión de ex-alumnos de Shohoku. No obstante ese pensamiento, deseaba que sí la invitara, y se sintió extrañamente melancólica toda la mañana.

Al llegar a la Universidad pensó en buscarlo en el tiempo que le quedaba antes de su primera clase, pero recordó que los miércoles el pelirrojo entraba tarde, así que optó por postergar hasta la hora del almuerzo esa idea. Si Hanamichi no la invitaba ella lo invitaría a él.

Caminó a paso lento hasta su salón de clases. Tomaría dos horas de Genética, con Karoru Arima, el profesor que le recordaba a Rukawa. Rukawa… ¿Qué sería del jugador estrella de la preparatoria? La castaña se preguntó si estaría verdaderamente feliz con su decisión de estudiar la universidad en Estados Unidos. Si de vez en cuando recordaría la preparatoria, a los miembros del equipo, a las asistentes… Cuando cobró conciencia de que él nunca la reconocía se sintió muy triste, pero comprendió que, entre tantas chicas que decían estar enamoradas de él sería difícil identificarlas a todas. Y después se sintió tonta porque sabía la verdad: él nunca la reconocería. No era importante en su vida, y de hecho el único capaz de arrancarle una mirada a esos ojos de hielo era Hanamichi. Haruko sintió curiosidad de repente: ¿Rukawa estaría en la reunión?

Cuando llegó al aula sus pensamientos desaparecieron de su cabeza ante lo que vio: Hanamichi parecía abrazar con mucha fuerza a Yukatori, el muchacho que la invitaba a salir. El pelirrojo era efusivo, pero le había dado la ligera impresión de que, el día que se conocieron, a Sakuragi no le simpatizó Yukatori. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí?

Haruko se acercó a sus amigos y saludó:

—Hola chicos —sonrió. Hanamichi la reconoció y de inmediato se separó de Kenta.

—Hola, Haruko —sonrió el pelirrojo, y comenzó a acomodar el suéter del muchacho—. Yukatori y yo sólo estábamos conversando. ¿Verdad, Yukatori?

—S-sí…

—Mmm… ¿En serio, Hanamichi? —dudó la muchacha— ¿No se supone que hoy tus clases empiezan tarde?

El pelirrojo se ruborizó de súbito.

—Es que… Estoy tomando un curso extra. Y justo comienza en cinco minutos, así que tengo que dejarlos para alcanzar a llegar antes que el profesor. Nos vemos después.

Hanamichi sonrió tontamente y emprendió la carrera. Haruko miró a Yukatori.

—¿Qué sucedió, Yukatori?

Kenta estuvo tentado a confesarle la verdad a la muchacha que tanto llamaba su atención, pero recordó la amenaza del pelirrojo: _Si comentas esto con alguien el resto de tu cuerpo sufrirá lo mismo que sufrió tu pie cuando Haruko nos presentó_.

—Nada, Haruko.

La castaña no quedó convencida, pero estaba segura que después averiguaría lo que quisiera.

**x X x**

Sakuragi no paró de correr desde que dejó a Haruko y a Yukatori, y en cinco minutos estuvo de vuelta en su departamento. Tras cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en el piso y extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón la hoja de papel que Yukatori le había dado. Leyó: _Michiko Ike_. Seguía una serie de números que daba como resultado un teléfono celular. Ahora por fin tendría a la pareja que quería para la reunión del viernes.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada que sonaba histérica.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hanamichi? —Youhei salió de su habitación aún con cara de sueño. De seguro el pelirrojo lo había despertado con su escándalo.

—Nada, Youhei —la sonrisa de Sakuragi no convencía a nadie porque destilaba felicidad. Él sólo sonreía así cuando sentía que las cosas le salían tal como quería.

—No sé por qué pero no te creo —comentó el pelinegro caminando hacia el refrigerador. Sacó un cartón de leche y buscó un vaso en la alacena. Sirvió el contenido del envase, que no fue suficiente para llenar el contenedor, pero de todos modos comenzó a beber.

El pelirrojo no quería adelantarse aún. Le gustaba tener un secreto por primera vez en su vida, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿Por qué aún estás en casa? Los miércoles tienes clases desde las ocho.

Mito, con mucha calma, terminó de beber el contenido de su vaso. Cuando terminó lo colocó sobre la barra del desayunador y aún se tomó el tiempo para lanzar un suspiro.

—Hoy iré a hablar con el padre de Fujii.

Hanamichi parpadeó repetidas veces: ¿de verdad había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Tienes razón en lo que me dijiste: es hora de tomar el control de la situación. No sirve de nada que Fujii viva preocupada, y sé que si yo me siento seguro ella también lo hará.

El pelirrojo se sintió orgulloso. De su amigo y de haber sido autor de un buen consejo.

—Me siento nervioso, así que de todos modos no me habría concentrado en la escuela. Me tomé el día libre.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Youhei miró a su amigo. Por supuesto que no habría esperado menos de él. Pero declinó la oferta.

—Te lo agradezco, Hanamichi, pero creo que esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

Sakuragi asintió en silencio.

—¿Qué dijo Fujii?

—Se sintió temerosa. No sabe cómo reaccionará su padre.

Un ligero silencio se instaló entre los dos amigos. No hacían falta las palabras en ese momento.

—Yo creo que estás actuando como debes, Youhei.

Mito miró a su amigo y sonrió por primera vez en ese día.

**x X x**

Fujii caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro de su habitación. Había visto el reloj por lo menos trece veces en los últimos diez minutos, y a cada momento su corazón latía más rápido. Aún faltaba media hora para que Youhei llegara a su casa. Su padre demoraría por lo menos una hora más que su novio, pero el que Mito llegara significaría que el enfrentamiento con su padre era inminente.

Suspiró con angustia.

No había estado de acuerdo con esa idea de hablar con su papá. Hubiera preferido marcharse de casa, escapar, todo menos que su padre se enterara. Tenía mucho miedo. Ya no era una niña, tenía casi veintiún años. Pero como fuera, había adelantado un momento que debía significar todo, menos esa intranquilidad que el embarazo le causaba. Estaba segura de que defraudaría a su padre. ¿Por qué Youhei no había querido hacerle caso?

Sin embargo, agradecía enormemente que el muchacho intentara dar buena solución al problema. _No puedes pasar más tiempo tan intranquila, Fujii. Podría hacerle daño al bebé_. Esas habían sido las palabras de su novio. Y hasta ese momento ella había tomado conciencia de _esa_ palabra: bebé. No era un problema: era un bebé. El bebé que había engendrado con su novio, con el hombre que amaba y que la amaba. Y después de bebé llegó una palabra que le pareció aún más difícil de pronunciar: hijo. Su hijo. _Nuestro hijo_, pensó. Ya no era sólo _algo_ que debían solucionar. Ahora era un bebé. Y por su mente empezaron a pasar muchas imágenes, ideas de cómo podría ser su _bebé_. A quién podría parecerse. Incluso que podría ser un niño o una niña… Muchas cosas que, de un momento a otro, le infundieron valor. ¿Por qué no ella misma había sugerido hablar con su padre? Había pasado todo ese tiempo temerosa de lo que él pudiera sentir. Pero nunca pensó en lo que el bebé estaría padeciendo aún dentro de ella.

Se llevó las manos a su vientre, aún plano, y acarició el lugar en el que de seguro su hijo estaría creciendo. Acarició su piel y se sintió extrañamente feliz.

—Ho-hola —dijo despacito, aún con dudas— bebé…

Una vez que pronunció la última palabra, todo tuvo sentido: no importaba su padre, no importaba la escuela, el trabajo o el futuro. Su futuro estaba creciendo dentro de ella, y lo forjaría al lado del hombre que amaba y que estaría junto a ella cuando su padre se enterara de que sería abuelo.

—Mi bebé…

Sonrió y abrazó su vientre lo más que pudo, cerrando los ojos.

El sonido del timbre la sobresaltó, pero no borró de su rostro la sonrisa que recién había recuperado: no volvería a borrarla mientras su bebé estuviera bien.

Cuando abrió la puerta Youhei estaba de pie, con el semblante serio pero la mirada segura. Se sintió feliz de repente y lo abrazó. El muchazo se sorprendió ante el gesto de su novia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír. Pero ese gesto de la chica disipó cualquier duda que su corazón pudiera albergar: harían lo correcto. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues no sé, mis apariciones son esporádicas por aquí, así que ojalá que valga la pena la espera de quienes aún se preguntan qué pasará en este fic (y en el resto de ellos).**


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

CAPÍTULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Fujii suspiró una vez más y contempló su habitación con tristeza en la mirada. Ahí había pasado toda su vida. En esa habitación su madre la había arropado para dormir cuando vivía. También ahí había tenido fiestas de pijama con Haruko y Matsui. Incluso esa habitación había sido testigo mudo del amor físico que experimentaba con su novio. Y ahora, no entendía del todo por qué, ya no estaría ahí.

Recordó la escena con su padre. Youhei, muy seguro, se había presentado con toda la formalidad que sólo utilizaba en sus presentaciones de la escuela. Ella aún estaba temerosa, pero la idea de su bebé le daba valor para no dejar que el miedo la venciera.

Sin soltarla de la mano, Youhei le explicó a su padre que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, que no podía pensar en otra mujer para compartir su vida y que desde hacía tiempo él pensaba proponerle matrimonio. El padre de Fujii sospechó que algo no estaba bien, y fue ella misma quien se lo comunicó: _Estoy embarazada, papá._ El hombre, completamente serio, permaneció en silencio larguísimos segundos, hasta que se levantó del sofá e hizo ademán de darle una bofetada a la muchacha. Youhei se puso de pie y se interpuso entre la chica y su padre, pero el hombre se detuvo antes de que su mano comenzara la trayectoria. Fujii esperaba algo así. Se sintió terrible cuando su padre le dijo que lo había defraudado, y que se alegraba de que su esposa no estuviera viva para presenciar ese momento. Youhei la defendió y le dijo a su suegro que jamás en la vida sería un pecado amar a una mujer como Fujii, y que, a pesar de que el momento no era ideal, no se arrepentía de estar comunicándole esa noticia.

Sin exasperarse y con una profunda tristeza en la mirada, el padre de Fujii le dijo que no quería verla…

Eso no lo esperaban, pero Youhei no flaqueó y aseguró que su novia estaría bien, por lo que decidieron que, desde ese mismo día, Fujii viviría en el piso que su novio compartía con Sakuragi.

—¿Estás lista? —escuchó la pregunta al tiempo que un abrazo rodeaba su cintura por la espalda. Ella cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, pero entrelazó sus manos con las que se unían en su vientre.

—Sí.

Youhei tomó la maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Fujii miró la habitación por última vez y lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja la muchacha miró a su padre sentado en un sofá, con la cara escondida entre las manos. Se le acercó con cautela.

—Papá… —se atrevió a pronunciar. El hombre no movió un músculo y ella se dio por vencida— Te quiero, papá…

Aguantó las ganas de llorar. Youhei estaba con ella y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Ambos muchachos abandonaron el que había sido el hogar de la chica por más de veinte años, con la esperanza de que el futuro sería bueno.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y estuvo a solas, el padre de Fujii rompió a llorar.

**x X x**

Hanamichi llevaba treinta minutos con un pedazo de papel en una mano y el teléfono inalámbrico en la otra. Era miércoles, o sea que le quedaban dos días para la reunión. Se sentía muy nervioso: invitaría a Michiko. Obtener su número telefónico había sido más sencillo de lo que creyó al principio. Faltaban dos días, pero no quería dejarlo al final. ¿Qué tal si alguien se le adelantaba y la invitaba a salir el viernes? Hanamichi estaba decidido: Michiko le gustaba y haría lo posible por acercarse a ella.

Por fin se armó de valor y comenzó a marcar el número telefónico. Escuchó el tono de llamada un par de veces y luego la voz de Michiko:

—Hola.

—Ho-hola, Michiko —tartamudeó. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—. Habla Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—Hola, Hanamichi —la voz parecía sonreír.

—Yo te llamo porque quiero saber si tienes planes para el viernes.

—¿El viernes…? —pensó un par de segundos— No. No tengo.

—¡Excelente! —se alegró el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues verás… Quiero invitarte a salir. Habrá una reunión de ex-alumnos de mi preparatoria. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

El pelirrojo mantenía cruzados los dedos de su mano libre. De verdad quería que Michiko lo acompañara a la reunión.

—Está bien.

Sakuragi abrió los ojos más allá de su capacidad natural y de un salto se puso en pie.

—¡Excelente! ¿Te parece si te recojo a las cinco treinta? La reunión será en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku.

—Bien. Te daré mi dirección.

El pelirrojo escribió lo que la chica le dictó. Su letra era horrorosa a causa de los nervios, pero le entendería cuando debiera hacerlo.

—Entonces hasta el viernes, Michiko.

—Hasta el viernes, Hanamichi. Cuídate.

—Tú también. Gracias por aceptar.

La chica cortó la comunicación. El pelirrojo llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de práctica en cuanto a citas, tanto que incluso le pareció increíble que ella hubiera aceptado tan rápido salir con él. Pero tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de esa reunión.

No bien había terminado de digerir lo que acababa de suceder, cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse. Supuso que Youhei ya habría llegado. Pensó en acercarse a él y preguntarle cómo le había ido con el padre de Fujii, pero en cuanto decidió hacerlo escuchó que llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

—Pasa, Youhei.

El pelinegro se adentró y a Sakuragi le sorprendió ver su semblante serio.

—¿Qué pasó? —se levantó de la cama y se situó frente a su amigo— ¿Está todo bien?

Youhei negó con la cabeza.

—El padre de Fujii lo tomó peor de lo que pensábamos —explicó—. Dijo que no quería volver a verla y ahora la he traído aquí.

Youhei pensaba que no habría inconveniente en que él y su novia compartieran la habitación que ocupaba desde hacía tres años.

—¿Crees que tu padre se oponga a que ella viva con nosotros, Hanamichi?

—No te preocupes, Youhei. El piso es nuestro.

Youhei sonrió. No estaba del todo seguro de cuál sería el método que seguirían. Lo que sí tenia muy claro es que ahora sería precursor de una familia, y no defraudaría a Fujii.

—Todo estará bien —aseguró Hanamichi, como leyendo el pensamiento de su amigo. Y, acto seguido, lo abrazó. Youhei se sintió reconfortado entre el abrazo de su mejor amigo.

—Gracias, Hanamichi.

—No me agradezcas —pidió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, y luego rompió el abrazo—. Ahora dime dónde está Fujii: quiero saludarla. Además será bueno que mi sobrino y mi cuñada estén cerca de nosotros, por lo que se pueda ofrecer.

Youhei no pudo hacer menos que sonreír y conducir al pelirrojo hasta la sala, en donde Fujii, muy nerviosa, esperaba una respuesta.

**x X x**

Haruko estaba sola en su habitación. Había llegado de la escuela media hora antes, y se había recostado por un dolor de cabeza que comenzó a molestarla casi desde su última clase. No tenía tarea por completar, así que podía dedicar toda la tarde de ese miércoles a dormir si así lo decidía.

Se acomodó sobre su costado derecho y cerró los ojos, cuando, de repente, recordó que era miércoles, y que faltaban dos días para la reunión de ex-alumnos en Shohoku. Recordó también que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Hanamichi esa mañana, dada la prisa con la que él había salido disparado de su facultad en cuanto lo sorprendió hablando con Yukatori.

—Debió haber tenido mucha prisa —se sonrió Haruko y se sentó sobre la cama. Buscó su celular en la bolsa donde estaban sus libros de la escuela. Cuando lo encontró buscó el número del pelirrojo entre los contactos y marcó.

—_Hola, Haruko _—escuchó que Sakuragi le contestaba. Lo imaginó sonriendo al leer su nombre en la llamada entrante.

—Hola, Hanamichi. ¿Estás ocupado?

—_No. De hecho estaba a punto de llamarte._

—¿Si? ¿Y para qué?

—_Pues queremos invitarte a cenar al departamento. Vamos a celebrar a Fujii y a Youhei._

—¿Están ellos ahí?

—_Sí, aunque no saben que la cena será en su honor. ¿Vienes?_

—Claro. ¿Está bien si llego en media hora?

—_Muy bien. Te espero para que arreglemos todo, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Sí, Hanamichi. Hasta al rato entonces.

La llamada terminó y Haruko sonrió. De seguro las cosas con el padre de Fujii no habían salido tan mal y por eso había motivo para celebrar. Entonces, después de la cena, quedaría arreglado lo de la reunión. No importaba quién tomara la iniciativa, era un hecho que ellos nunca se separarían.

**x X x**

Cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, supuso que sería Haruko llegando cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Pero después de todo Sakuragi lo esperaba: el departamento no quedaba tan lejos de la casa de la familia Akagi. Así que abrió la puerta y se encontró con la bonita sonrisa de su mejor amiga desde hacía varios años.

—Hola, Haruko. Pasa.

La muchacha se descalzó y entró al departamento. Se sentía en confianza en ese lugar.

—Supongo que las cosas salieron bien con el padre de Fujii —comentó Haruko en tanto avanzaban hacia la cocina del lugar—, ¿no, Hanamichi?

—En realidad el hombre le dijo que no quería volver a verla —respondió el pelirrojo con seriedad—. Por eso decidieron vivir aquí.

—¿De verdad? —Haruko se sorprendió— Fujii no me ha llamado…

—Yo creo que todavía está asimilando las cosas —razonó Sakuragi—. De cualquier modo pienso que será conveniente que Fujii y Youhei estén cerca, por lo que se pueda ofrecer. Además el departamento es grande y ya necesitábamos que alguien más viviera con nosotros.

Haruko concordó en silencio. Y de repente preguntó:

—Oye, Hanamichi… —el muchacho la miró— Ellos no saben que habrá una cena, ¿verdad?

—No —Sakuragi puso cara de tonto y se rascó la nuca con gesto despreocupado—. Salieron a caminar para que Fujii se tranquilizara, y en cuanto se fueron pensé en llamarte para que preparemos algo sencillo. Yo creo que es necesario que sientan nuestro apoyo.

—Tienes razón —Haruko se levantó del asiento en el que estaba y exhaló entusiasmo—. Ellos son nuestros mejores amigos y debemos asegurarnos de que se sientan apoyados. ¡Vamos a preparar una cena digna para ellos!

Y dicho: ambos comenzaron a hacer uso de todo lo que había disponible en la despensa. Tenían poco tiempo antes de que Fujii y Youhei volvieran de su caminata.

**x X x**

—¡FELICIDADES! —gritaron Haruko y Hanamichi en cuanto Fujii y Youhei entraron al departamento, justo diez minutos después de que la cena estuvo lista.

—¿Haruko? —preguntó Fujii, corriendo a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

—¡Qué gusto me da todo esto, Fujii! —dijo la aludida con sinceridad.

—¿Tú planeaste esto, Hanamichi? —preguntó Youhei, acercándose a su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza y miró sus zapatos. Youhei lo entendió por el sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas de su amigo— Gracias, amigo.

La cena fue sencilla. Aunque Haruko y Sakuragi no eran excelentes cocineros la comida supo muy bien, aunque el fin de semana Hanamichi y Youhei tendrían que volver a abastecer la despensa. Comieron y charlaron tranquilos, planeando cómo sería la vida para los futuros padres a partir de ese momento. Haruko se sintió un poco triste al no poder formar parte del grupo como los otros tres miembros, pero sabía que eso no cambiaba en nada el cariño que existía entre los cuatro. Hanamichi se sintió dichoso por su amigo, y sin decirlos le hizo sentir todo su apoyo. La pareja por un momento se olvidó de la tristeza ante la reacción del padre de Fujii, pero Youhei pensaba que con el tiempo eso cambiaría. Con respecto a sus padres, supuso que la semana siguiente los enteraría. No creía que con ellos pudiera existir problema, puesto que él era independiente y su familia sospechaba que se casaría con Fujii al terminar la universidad.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Haruko anunció que era hora de volver a casa porque al día siguiente tenía clase a primera hora. Hanamichi, como todo un caballero, se ofreció a acompañarla. Ella aceptó pensando que era una buena oportunidad para acordar la asistencia a la reunión.

—Volveré pronto —anunció el pelirrojo a la pareja—. Si se van a dormir no aseguren la puerta.

—Claro, Hanamichi —dijo Youhei—. Hasta mañana, Haruko.

—Vayan con cuidado —recomendó Fujii—. Gracias por todo esto, a ambos.

—No se preocupen —sonrió Haruko—. Todo saldrá bien.

Ambos muchachos salieron del departamento y bajaron las escaleras del edificio. Cuando salieron a la calle Haruko inició la conversación.

—Menos mal que viven en el segundo piso.

—¿Por qué? —el pelirrojo no entendió.

—Pues porque es sólo una escalera —respondió la castaña—. ¿Te imaginas si Fujii tuviera que subir más de un piso cuando tenga seis meses de embarazo?

—Tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio en tanto seguían caminando. Haruko se preguntaba por qué Hanamichi no tocaba el tema de la reunión. Él no solía ser de las personas que dejaban todo para el final, y a esas alturas faltaban sólo dos días para el evento.

Cuando faltaban unas pocas calles para llegar al hogar de Haruko, fue ella quien se detuvo y planteó el punto.

—Oye, Hanamichi.

—¿Si? —el pelirrojo se detuvo y quedó frente a ella.

—Me parece extraño que aún no me hayas invitado a la reunión del viernes.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues… Yo desde el principio di por hecho que asistiríamos juntos, pero creo que sería cortés que me hicieras la invitación en forma.

El pelirrojo se sintió un poco avergonzado de repente: él también había pensado desde el principio que serían pareja, pero nunca consideró que Haruko pudo haberlo percibido así también. Y mucho menos consideró importante notificarle del interés que tenía en Michiko.

—Haruko…

La castaña lo miró con una sonrisa. Pero la mirada del pelirrojo le indicaba que había algo malo en esa conversación.

—¿Qué pasa, Hanamichi?

—Verás… —se sentía raro estar a punto de decirle aquello a Haruko. Nunca había considerado difícil decirle cualquier cosa a la muchacha: ella era su mejor amiga. Pero por un tiempo olvidó que, antes de ser su mejor amiga, había sido su novia. En ese momento comprendía que algunas cosas iban a ser difíciles entre ellos— Yo invité a una chica. Me gustaría salir con ella, y la reunión es una buena oportunidad…

—Oh, entiendo, Hanamichi.

La misma Haruko fue quien recomenzó la caminata. Se sentía extraño ese momento. Cuando ella le dijo a Hanamichi que quería que fueran amigos nunca consideró que el trato entre ellos se volvería tan íntimo que en algún punto estarían acostumbrados uno al otro. No compartían besos, caricias, abrazos ni ese tipo de contacto, pero algunas conductas no habían cambiado entre los dos. El dar por hecho que asistían juntos a todos lados era una de esas conductas.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Haruko cuando se detuvieron frente al jardín de su casa—. Es la primera vez que me cuentas que saldrás con una chica.

—Es la primera vez que saldré con una chica que no seas tú, Haruko.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Pues… Me da gusto que una chica te interese, Hanamichi. Creo que ella será afortunada si logra tener una relación contigo.

La sonrisa de Haruko fue muy sincera. Hanamichi la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose más seguro que nunca de que hacía lo correcto.

Hanamichi se marchó silbando una tonadita alegre. Haruko entró a la casa y saludó a su familia. Después subió a su habitación y sintió unos inmensos deseos de llorar.

Entre lágrimas tranquilas, decidió que al día siguiente invitaría a Yukatori a la reunión.

**x X x**

Serían cerca de las once de la noche cuando Kaede Rukawa escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Sabía de quién se trataba, pero supuso que si no contestaba Keichi pensaba que ya estaba dormido y se marcharía a su propia habitación.

—Kede… —escuchó que el muchacho de nuevo tocaba la puerta.

Y otra vez no quiso contestar. Ya se fastidiaría de ser ignorado.

—Ya sé que ni estás dormido, Kaede… Ábreme.

Rukawa bufó: Keichi ya había aprendido a conocerlo. Y eso a veces lo asustaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó al tiempo que abría la puerta.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación? En la mía se escuchan ruidos extraños.

Kaede lo miró con mucha frialdad, pero luego se hizo a un lado permitiéndole entrar.

—Pero no dormirás en mi cama —advirtió.

—No te preocupes: traigo mis cosas —sonrió el castaño, mostrando su almohada y sábanas.

Los dos muchachos se acomodaron y Rukawa apagó la luz. Refunfuñó algo mientras se metía a su cama, y luego sólo se pudo escuchar una frase: menos mal que pronto volveremos a Estados Unidos.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Por fin he vuelto a las andadas, y con un capítulo más largo que de costumbre. Ya sé que algunas personas estarán pensando: ¿cuándo demonios va a entrar en acción Rukawa? Pues déjenme decirles que la espera valdrá la pena, porque lo veremos activo a partir del capítulo 10 (o sea el siguiente). También les adelanto que próximamente habrá una escena romanticona entre Hanamichi y Michiko. Y creo que ahora sí podremos dejar tranquilos a Youhei y a Fujii, que al fin ya tuvieron mucha participación.**

**Pues ojalá me dejen reviews, y aviso que ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo que sigue.**


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

QUÉDATE CONMIGO

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Ayako se sentía nerviosa. Aquella sería la primera reunión con los antiguos miembros del equipo desde que salieran de la preparatoria. Eran cerca de tres años desde aquella época. Se sentía muy orgullosa de aquella iniciativa, y sabía que su novio había sido un apoyo muy importante para llevar a cabo el cometido.

No comprendía por qué, pero podía presentir que esa fiesta resultaría muy bien.

—¿Estás lista? —escuchó la voz de su novio en la entrada de su habitación. Lo miró a través del espejo en el que terminaba de retocarse el maquillaje y le sonrió al reflejo.

—Sí —se levantó de la silla y se giró. Caminó algunos pasos y quedó frente al rostro de Miyagi; le rodeó el cuello con los brazos —. Te ves muy guapo.

—Gra-gracias, Ayako —tartamudeó el hombre totalmente sonrojado. Ella era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida.

—Vámonos, Ryota.

—Sí.

La chica tomó su bolsa y se alisó la falda del vestido por última vez. Acto seguido, ella y el muchacho abandonaron el departamento para dirigirse a su antigua preparatoria.

**x X x**

Hanamichi Sakuragi se sentía ligeramente nervioso esa noche. No entendía el motivo, puesto que, al enterarse de la reunión, se había puesto feliz: vería a todos sus amigos juntos durante toda una noche, cosa que no pudo hacer desde que terminaron la preparatoria.

Sin embargo, aunado a su felicidad, estaba el hecho de que esa noche tendría su primera cita desde que terminara con Haruko, dos años atrás. Sería la primera vez que saliera con una mujer en dos largos años. Ya no recordaba cómo debía comportarse, qué debía hacer o decir ni cómo concluiría aquella velada.

No obstante, estaba muy emocionado. Michiko Ike era una muchacha muy atractiva, y, según logró percibir el pelirrojo en la breve charla que tuvieron cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca de la facultad, también era inteligente. Eso podría parecer peligroso, dado que él aún conservaba la inocencia que lo caracterizaba en la preparatoria, y que a veces rayaba en la ingenuidad. Pero para él era una oportunidad de estar cerca de una chica que le atraía mucho.

Al salir del baño con la dentadura reluciente y demasiado limpia, se dirigió a su habitación. Tomó la chaqueta que había dejado sobre la cama y se la puso. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde y él había quedado en recoger a Michiko a las cinco treinta. Calculó el tiempo que haría en llegar a la dirección que ella le había dado, en total era como media hora, así que decidió ponerse en marcha.

—Todo listo —se dijo cuando comprobó que llevaba la cartera en la bolsa del pantalón, las llaves del departamento y una rosa que había conseguido el día anterior en el jardín de su madre. No sabía qué esperar de aquella velada, pero estaba ansioso por que comenzara.

Salió de su habitación y entró en el baño para mirarse en el espejo por última vez. En cuanto volvió a arreglarse el cabello pensó que todo estaba en orden y se encaminó a la sala de estar. Fujii se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Youhei se situó junto a él con sigilo, y el pelirrojo habló en voz baja para no despertar a la muchacha.

—¿Estás seguro de que prefieren quedarse?

—Sí, Hanamichi —reiteró Youhei—. Fujii se levantó con náuseas esta mañana y prefiero que descanse. Ya habrán otras fiestas después.

—De acuerdo… Entonces nos veremos más tarde.

Youhei le deseó buena suerte al pelirrojo y luego lo vio cerrar la puerta del departamento tras su salida. Dirigió la mirada a la mujer que descansaba en el sofá. Lucía tan apacible y frágil, que le dieron ganas de sólo observarla dormir. Fujii era ahora su mujer, y él haría todo por que ella no sufriera.

—Ya tendremos otras fiestas después —repitió en voz baja en tanto acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. Aunque sabía que esas fiestas ya habían quedado atrás.

**x X x**

Justo a las cinco treinta, un enorme pelirrojo llamó a la puerta de una residencia que parecía pertenecer a una familia acomodada. No temía equivocarse, puesto que siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Michiko para llegar hasta ahí. No recordaba el protocolo de una primera cita, así que decidió simplemente ser natural.

—Hola, me alegra que seas puntual —fue la propia Michiko quien atendió. Hanamichi casi se va de espaldas cuando la contempló de cuerpo completo enfundada en el vestido de tirantes y falda corta. Tenía un discreto escote en el frente y se adhería exquisitamente a la piel de la morena. El color marrón del vestido resaltaba los ojos castaños de la muchacha, y los zapatos la hacían lucir algunos centímetros más alta. Hanamichi se ruborizó.

—Michiko… —murmuró Sakuragi— Te ves preciosa… —fue todo lo que pudo articular. Michiko se sabía atractiva, pero nunca un hombre la había hecho sentir tan hermosa como Hanamichi Sakuragi lo hacía.

La mujer sólo sonrió.

—Te-te traje esto —Hanamichi extendió la rosa que había robado del jardín de su madre. Michiko la tomó con una mano y la aproximó a su nariz. Aspiró el perfume que desprendían los pétalos y sonrió.

—Gracias, Hanamichi —entró de nuevo a la casa y colocó la flor en un vaso con agua. Acto seguido, salió de la casa—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Claro —Hanamichi asintió y ofreció su brazo a la muchacha.

Todo el camino hasta el taxi que tomaron para llegar a Shohoku, el pelirrojo se sintió como embelesado. Michiko olía a fresas, y mirarla le resultaba verdaderamente placentero. Estaba casi convencido de que aquello era un sueño. Ni siquiera con Haruko se había sentido así en su primera cita. Le dio la impresión de que la morena que estaba a su lado era una figura intangible, pero cuando ella colocó de nuevo su mano sobre su brazo supo que estaba teniendo una primera cita con la mujer fascinante que había conocido hacía algunas semanas.

—Y entonces… ¿vamos a una reunión de tu preparatoria? —preguntó Michiko. Por alguna razón pensó que sería interesante conocer algo del pelirrojo.

—Sí —respondió escueto. Sakuragi estaba nervioso, pero no quería parecer grosero, así que se esforzó por hacer una plática interesante—. Es la primera desde que salimos de Shohoku.

—¿O sea que es la primera vez en tres años que verás a tus antiguos compañeros?

—A algunos sí. Hay otros a los que frecuento seguido.

—¿Si?

Hanamichi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y luego prosiguió.

—¿Recuerdas el día que tu primo nos presentó?

Michiko asintió en silencio sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Sakuragi.

—Estaban en la mesa también un chico y una chica —recordó la muchacha.

—Youhei y Haruko —reiteró Hanamichi—. Ellos son mis amigos desde hace tiempo. Y estudiamos juntos la preparatoria.

—Entonces hoy estarán ahí también, supongo.

—Sólo Haruko. La reunión es para los antiguos miembros del equipo de básquetbol. Haruko fue asistente desde el segundo año, y Youhei y los muchachos sólo iban a apoyarnos.

—¿Y sólo por eso no puede ir?

Hanamichi pensó que podría decirle a Michiko la situación de su mejor amigo.

—De hecho yo lo invité, a él y a su novia, y Haruko también lo hizo. Pero ahora están pasando una situación algo complicada.

—¿Complicada?

—A Fujii no la conoces. Ella es la mejor amiga de Haruko y también es novia de Youhei. Y pues… ellos se acaban de enterar de que serán padres en algunos meses. Tal vez habrían venido también, pero Fujii no se sentía bien y Youhei prefirió que descansara.

—Entiendo…

Hanamichi y Michiko siguieron conversando hasta que el taxi se detuvo en frente a la entrada principal de la preparatoria Shohoku. El pelirrojo pagó lo que el taxímetro indicaba y, al descender del vehículo, ayudó a su invitada.

Michiko, por su parte, se sentía rara: hacía algún tiempo que no salía con alguien, y de hecho había rechazado ya a varios muchachos que la habían invitado en las últimas semanas. Cuando conoció al pelirrojo le pareció extraño, y por supuesto que notó el interés que él había puesto en ella. Se sabía atractiva, muchos hombres le dedicaban miradas a veces lascivas, pero Hanamichi la había mirado diferente desde el principio. Pensó que tal vez por eso le había parecido buena idea aceptar su invitación.

—Pues esta es mi preparatoria —escuchó que el pelirrojo le indicaba. Estaban frente a un letrero que rezaba Shohoku en kanjis bien estilizados.

—Nunca había estado por estos rumbos —confesó ella—. Será porque es una escuela pública.

—¿Estudiaste en escuela privada? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sí. En el Instituto Ryonan.

A Sakuragi casi se le cae la mandíbula.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Michiko al notar la reacción de su acompañante.

—Muchas veces jugamos partidos de práctica ahí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —sonrió Hanamichi—. Tal vez en alguna ocasión nos cruzamos en el camino.

—Yo creo que no.

Hanamichi la miró sin entender. Entonces Michiko prosiguió.

—La verdad es que en la preparatoria yo era bastante diferente y lo que menos me interesaba eran los deportes. Lo único que de algún modo me acercaba al básquetbol era la amistad que tenía con uno de los miembros del equipo.

Hanamichi pensó que sería muy gracioso que ese amigo de Michiko miembro del equipo resultara ser Sendoh, su antiguo rival en la cancha y que al final resultó ser un buen amigo de él y de Rukawa.

—¿Sabes? —continuó Michiko— Puede que a él sí lo hayas conocido. Su nombre es Akira Sendoh.

El pelirrojo se fue de espaldas. El mundo era bastante pequeño después de todo.

**x X x**

En cuanto estuvieron frente a la entrada de la preparatoria Shohoku, Haruko y su acompañante descendieron del automóvil. Kenta Yukatori se había sentido tan feliz de que Haruko lo hubiera invitado, que convenció a su padre de que le prestara el auto para ser todo un caballero en aquella cita.

Yukatori estacionó el auto y descendió de él, apresurándose al otro lado para abrirle la puerta a Haruko y ofrecerle la mano para que ella bajara también.

Haruko se sintió extraña cuando estuvieron frente al gimnasio. Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que terminó su estancia en la preparatoria, y pensó que la siguiente vez que estuviera ahí sería en compañía de quien entonces era su novio: Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—Akagi —escuchó la voz de Kenta—. Gracias por permitirme acompañarte.

Haruko se sintió rara aún: él no la llamaba por su primer nombre como todas las personas que la conocían. Pero era un buen chico y parecía tener buenas intenciones con ella.

—No me agradezcas, Yukatori —Haruko le dedicó una sonrisa que a él le pareció encantadora.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio ya había gente ahí: Ayako estaba con Ryouta, Takenori Akagi estaba hablando animadamente con Kogure y Mitsui, Yasuda e Ishii bebían ponche, y habían algunas mujeres conversando entre ellas en algunos lugares de la duela. Haruko supuso que serían las parejas de sus superiores.

—¡Haruko! —escuchó la voz de Ayako que la llamaba.

—Hola, Ayako —sonrió y agitó una mano desde su posición, en tanto la mujer de rizos y su novio se aproximaban a ella.

—Haruko, estás muy cambiada —dijo Miyagi sonriéndole a la muchacha.

—No creo haber cambiado mucho —dijo ruborizada. Su cabello ahora era más largo que cuando estuvo en la preparatoria, y su cuerpo se había alargado unos centímetros. Además, su modo de vestir también había cambiado, y el maquillaje resaltaba sus rasgos.

—Te ves muy bien, Haruko —finalizó Ayako.

—Gracias —sonrió cortés, y luego tomó el brazo de su acompañante—. Él es Kenta Yukatori —luego se dirigió al mencionado—. Ellos son Ayako y Miyagi. Ayako y yo fuimos entrenadoras del equipo y Miyagi fue capitán.

—Mucho gusto —Kenta hizo una reverencia y sonrió cordial.

—¿Tu novio? —Ayako sonrió con picardía y le dio un codazo a la castaña.

—¡Ay, Ayako! ¿Qué cosas dices? Yukatori es un compañero de la universidad.

Completamente ruborizada, Haruko se excusó con sus superiores y prefirió presentar a su acompañante con el resto de los asistentes. Cuando la pareja estaba con Takenori, Mitsui y Kogure, una nueva pareja entró al gimnasio.

—¡Hanamichi! —gritó Ryouta emocionado. Se aproximó a su amigo y lo abrazó con efusividad.

—¡Ryouchin! —a Sakuragi también le alegraba ver a su antiguo capitán y gran amigo.

—¡Hanamichi Sakuragi, me da gusto verte! —Ayako, olvidando un poco sus costumbres, también abrazó a su amigo.

El pelirrojo presentó a Michiko con sus amigos. Cuando entraron de inmediato se integraron a la conversación que Haruko mantenía con los otros miembros del equipo. Completamente superada la situación, Haruko y Hanamichi relataron cómo se había desarrollado su relación hasta esos días, y también el parentesco existente entre Michiko y Kenta. Lo que a todos les parecía gracioso era que Hanamichi siguiera conservando aquello que lo hacía especial en la adolescencia.

Ya caída la noche, todos animados bailaban o conversaban tras haber roto el hielo.

Sin embargo, el cuestionamiento general era uno: ¿dónde estaba Rukawa?

—Yo estaba segura de que vendría —dijo Ayako. La pregunta la había hecho el propio Hanamichi, extrañado por la ausencia del Zorro. A esas alturas de la vida cualquier rencilla que hubiera tenido con quien fuera ya debería haber desaparecido.

—Pero parece que nos ha dejado plantados —completó Miyagi. A él también le parecía extraño que Rukawa no estuviera. Él estaba con Ayako cuando Kaede la llamó para confirmar su asistencia.

Pero justo en el momento en que todos daban por hecho que él seguiría en Estados Unidos, la puerta se abrió una vez más y por ella entró Kaede Rukawa, la súper estrella de la adolescencia de todos los presentes, seguido por un muchacho más o menos de su edad, de cabello castaño y mirada alegre.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma… —murmuró Mitsui. Kogure le dio un codazo y reinó el silencio.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**También este fic andaba en el baúl, pero lo he retomado y por fin Rukawa ha llegado a Shohoku.**

**Pensé en poner aquí el acercamiento con las personas que lo rodearon en la juventud, pero iba a ser un capítulo muy largo y preferí partirlo a la mitad. De todos modos se entenderá, y ahora sí es seguro que en el siguiente capítulo habrá algo entre algunas parejitas. Ustedes ya deben imaginarse quiénes.**

**Pues ya estaré descansando de la escuela un rato, pero igual todavía estaré trabajando así que no me dedicaré al ocio. Mi intención es que me vean más seguido por estos rumbos.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Saludillos.**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

QUÉDATE CONMIGO

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Todo el gimnasio se había quedado en silencio tras la entrada triunfal de Kaede Rukawa. Nadie esperaba que llegara, sobre todo por la hora. Pero, al parecer, al moreno le había salido bien el cálculo del tiempo para dar una enorme sorpresa a todos sus antiguos compañeros.

—Rukawa está aquí —se escuchó la voz de Yasuda mientras la chica que lo acompañaba se agarraba de su brazo.

Todos continuaron en silencio. Rukawa miró el decorado del gimnasio. Luego pasó los ojos por todos los presentes que lo miraban atónitos. Se preguntó si tendría algo raro en la cara.

—Hola —saludó escueto, como todos recordaban.

Hanamichi fue el primero en salir de su estupor. Y, separándose de Michiko por un momento, corrió a la entrada del lugar y saludó a Kaede.

—¡Zorro! —pronunció en el trayecto. Si no mal recordaba, ellos dos habían tenido algo parecido a una amistad en los últimos tiempos que el moreno permaneció en Japón. y, por extraño que pareciera, Sakuragi sí se alegraba de que Rukawa estuviera ahí en ese momento.

—_Do'aho_ —dijo Kaede cuando el pelirrojo estuvo frente a él. No sabía si esperar un golpe, un grito, o qué. Si no mal recordaba, hasta se habían llevado bien los últimos meses que él estuvo en el país. Pero tal vez la memoria del torpe no sería buena. Además la expresión seria de Sakuragi no le permitía adivinar sus intenciones.

Keichi miraba la escena, serio.

De repente, en el rostro de Hanamichi empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa. Cuando se instaló por completo en sus labios, abrazó a Rukawa, levantándolo unos centímetros del piso. Rukawa se sorprendió, pero el abrazo era firme y no pudo zafarse hasta que el pelirrojo se lo permitió.

—¡Rukawa! —dijo Hanamichi— ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí!

Tras decirlo, le permitió quedar sobre la duela de nueva cuenta.

—_Do'aho_ —murmuró Rukawa evidentemente sonrojado.

Keichi rió bajito. Nunca había visto a Kaede ruborizado.

—¡Rukawa! —Ayako fue la segunda en acercarse a los dos muchachos. Miyagi la siguió de cerca, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Qué bueno que hayas venido, Rukawa —dijo Ryouta. Ambos muchachos, sonrientes, se quedaron frente a Rukawa.

De un momento a otro, todos los asistentes a la reunión estaban rodeando al moreno, haciéndole preguntas sobre su estancia en Estados Unidos, sobre su desempeño, sobre el nivel del básquetbol en Norteamérica, y un sinfín de cuestionamientos que salían de todos lados. Para sorpresa de todos, Rukawa respondía de buena gana. Con monosílabos o frases escuetas, pero respondía. E incluso parecía contento por el recibimiento. Las únicas personas que no se le habían acercado eran los acompañantes de los antiguos miembros del equipo, quienes, evidentemente, no lo conocían ni sabían lo extraordinario de que él estuviera ahí en ese momento; además de ellos, Haruko se había quedado con Yukatori.

En un momento en que todos se encontraban hablando cerca de Kaede, pero ya sin prestarle atención a él, Hanamichi lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a otro lado del gimnasio.

—Ven, Zorro —le dijo—. Te voy a presentar a alguien.

Caminaron hacia el grupo de gente en el que estaba Michiko. Pero, junto a ella, estaba también Kenta, y, por consiguiente, Haruko.

—Michiko —sonrió Hanamichi dirigiéndose a su acompañante. La muchacha lo recibió con una sonrisa—. Mira. Él es Kaede Rukawa.

La morena hizo una reverencia y le sonrió con respeto al muchacho de ojos azules. Rukawa correspondió sin efusividad pero con cortesía.

—¿No te hablé de él?

—Lo mencionaste hace unos momentos, Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo asintió y le sonrió a su pareja. Después miró a Haruko.

—¿Recuerdas a Haruko? —se dirigió a Kaede. Él la miró con detenimiento y le pareció familiar. No obstante, no logró identificarla.

—No te preocupes, Hanamichi —dijo Haruko al notar que Kaede no tenía la menor idea de quién era ella—. Soy Haruko Akagi, fui asistente de Ayako cuando estábamos en segundo año —la castaña hizo una reverencia respetuosa, y luego prosiguió—. Él es mi pareja, su nombre es Yukatori.

Kenta también hizo una reverencia.

De un momento a otro, de repente Hanamichi recordó que Kaede no había llegado solo.

—Oye, zorro —llamó al muchacho. El aludido le dirigió una mirada—. ¿Quién ese chico que llegó contigo?

Todos cayeron en cuenta de la pregunta del pelirrojo y se le quedaron mirando al muchacho castaño que, hasta el momento, había estado observando las escenas en las que su amigo era protagonista. Keichi se sintió el centro de todas las miradas y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, lo que no logró disimular al correr hasta donde el moreno se encontraba.

—Kaede…

Rukawa, avergonzado por el comportamiento de su acompañante, se tapó la cara con una mano mientras murmuraba algo que nadie entendió.

—Él es Keichi Mitsuyoko —dijo mirando de reojo al chico que se ocultaba detrás de él.

—¿Es tu pareja? —preguntó Sakuragi, ingenuo.

La mayoría de los presentes se fue de espaldas, Ayako golpeó al pelirrojo con el abanico de papel salido de ninguna parte, Haruko y otras chicas rieron con discreción, y Akagi fue el único que habló:

—¡No digas tonterías, Sakuragi!

—Ese Hanamichi sigue siendo muy imprudente —dijo Kogure con una sonrisa avergonzada y las mejillas rosadas.

—Si ese chico es pareja de Rukawa es problema de ellos dos —completó Mitsui, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro arrebolado.

Hanamichi sujetaba su cabeza con firmeza, tratando en vano de mitigar el dolor que el gorila le había causado. Michiko, sintiendo el dolor de su acompañante, se inclinó un poco hacia él.

—Ay, Hanamichi… —sonrió solemne— ¿Te duele mucho? Pobrecito…

El pelirrojo sintió la mano de su pareja y de inmediato el dolor desapareció.

—¡No te preocupes, Michiko! —proclamó como antaño lo hacía— ¡Eso no es suficiente para causarle daño a este talentoso!

Los que estaban a su alrededor se fueron de espaldas, y Michiko sonrió: Hanamichi cada vez le parecía más un muchacho original y enérgico.

—Él es mi amigo de la universidad en Estados Unidos —respondió Kaede. Ese pelirrojo seguía siendo un _do'aho_.

Haruko, al notar que ya nadie sabía cómo terminar el momento, se acercó al muchacho castaño que aún miraba al pelirrojo.

—Soy Haruko Akagi —sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, Akagi —respondió el chico correspondiendo.

—Él es Kenta Yukatori, mi pareja esta noche —Kenta no pudo evitar el rubor que se instaló en su rostro. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso cuando Haruko decía su nombre?

Como nadie se atrevía a preguntar algo más, Haruko comenzó a conversar con el muchacho.

**x X x**

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, algunas parejas bailaban en el centro de la duela del gimnasio. Otras más reían cerca de la mesa de bocadillos o bebían ponche. Cerca de la entrada, el grupo formado por Ayako, Miyagi, Akagi, Mitsui, Kogure y Hanamichi hablaban con alegría. El pelirrojo no se había separado de Michiko en toda la noche, y en ese momento ella escuchaba divertida las anécdotas que los demás contaban sobre Sakuragi.

—Nunca hubiera creído que fueras así, Hanamichi —dijo Michiko limpiándose una lagrimita que se escurría de su ojo derecho. Todo lo que escuchaba le parecía increíble. Y no era que lo conociera a fondo, pero si lo que le decían era verdad, entonces el chico que tenía a la derecha era bastante especial.

—¡Ya basta! —se alteró Sakuragi, rojo completamente— ¡Dejen de exhibirme enfrente de Michiko!

—No es para que te enojes, amigo —Ryouta reía bastante.

—Sí, Hanamichi —MItsui seguía divertido—. No tiene nada de malo que tu novia sepa cómo eras en la preparatoria.

El chico se detuvo en seco: ¿y si Michiko se ofendía porque MItsui la confundió con su novia?

—Vámonos de aquí —decidió, y tomó a Michiko de la mano, conduciéndola a otro lugar del gimnasio.

La chica siguió riendo mientras se alejaban del grupo.

—¿Qué pasa, Hanamichi? si tus amigos son muy entretenidos.

El pelirrojo no respondió. Pero la miró con seriedad.

—Es que… —titubeó— Ellos no saben lo que dicen.

La muchacha se sorprendió: nunca antes había visto tan serio al pelirrojo.

Sakuragi había querido que aquella noche fuera perfecta. Michiko le interesaba de verdad, y todo había ido bien hasta que tuvo la maravillosa idea de acercarla a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, sin considerar que tal vez a ellos se les ocurriría que un buen modo de romper el hielo sería contando sus anécdotas de la preparatoria. ¿Por qué no habían dicho lo tenaz y perseverante que había sido al empezar a jugar básquetbol? No: sólo lo ridículo, lo que causaba burla. Eso no estaba saliendo como él quería.

—Perdona, Michiko —soltó al fin, dándole la espalda a la aludida—. Yo quería que esta noche me conocieras un poco. Pero no es así como lo pensé.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, pestañeando repetidas veces y sin comprender por completo.

—Verás… —Sakuragi dudó un segundo. Se sentía seguro de sí mismo, ya no era un adolescente, y hacía tiempo había aprendido que, si deseaba algo de verdad, debía luchar por conseguirlo. Determinó que, si no decía algo en ese momento, la historia con Haruko se repetiría. Y, a su edad, no quería juegos: Michiko Ike le gustaba y deseaba que fuera su novia— Tú me gustas, Michiko.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio. El pelirrojo no tenía claro cómo decirlo, pero pensó que siendo sincero sería el mejor modo.

—Me gustas mucho. Y yo sé que es precipitado porque no me conoces, pero esta noche ya has visto algo de mí. Yo no quiero pedirte nada, sólo que aceptes conocerme.

Mientras hablaba, Hanamichi mantenía los ojos clavado en sus zapatos. Al terminar, levantó la mirada y vio a la morena titubeante. Su mirada no era de felicidad. Pero era mejor ser sincero.

La música comenzó a sonar en el gimnasio. Era una melodía suave, como para acompañar los pensamientos de la pareja.

Michiko tenía una historia personal. No la había compartido con nadie nunca, y no era ese el momento para decirle algo al respecto a Sakuragi. Así que sólo hizo lo que en ese momento su corazón le dictó:

—¿Quieres bailar?

El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa y ofreció su brazo a la muchacha. La letra de la canción comenzó a escucharse:

_No me des permiso,_

_no me adviertas no poder_

_con tus compromisos y tu ayer._

No eran la única pareja en la pista de baile improvisada, pero Hanamichi sentía que ellos eran los únicos seres sobre el planeta en ese momento.

Michiko no se había interesado en algún muchacho por mucho tiempo. Y tampoco sabía si Sakuragi sería un buen partido. Pero en ese instante se sentía muy bien.

_No nos conocemos tanto,_

_no hemos compartido todo._

_Ni siquiera tenemos_

_amigos en común._

¿Cuánto podían conocerse? Nada, en absoluto. En algún momento de la noche Michiko se dijo que no tenía nada en común con su acompañante. Pero algo tenía el pelirrojo que la hacía querer estar cerca de él.

_Para enamorarme_

_no necesito tu consentimiento._

_Dame un sólo beso_

_que dure más que una mentira_

¿Acaso esa canción había sido escrita para él? ¿Cómo saber si Michiko era una mujer conveniente, agradable? ¿Cómo conocerla en un segundo? No era necesario demasiado tiempo para que Hanamichi Sakuragi supiera que deseaba que esa chica compartiera el camino con él. No sabía cuánto tiempo, pero la quería cerca.

_Nena, algo me intriga mucho,_

_de eso presumo saber_

_y si acaso curtimos_

_sé que nos vamos a entender_

Michiko no sabía si Hanamichi era un buen chico, si la querría de verdad alguna vez, si ella podría sentir algo por él, si sería sincero… Si su corazón estaría dispuesto a albergar sentimientos para él. Nada de eso necesitaba lógica. Así, con los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan tranquila que nada más importaba.

_Para enamorarme_

_no necesito tu consentimiento._

_Dame un sólo beso_

_que dure más que una mentira_

Sólo ellos dos estaban ahí en ese momento.

_Quizás esto se ve mal_

_porque así no es el amor,_

_ya lo sé_

—¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos mañana, Hanamichi?

Sakuragi, aún con los ojos cerrados, asintió sintiéndose feliz.

—Claro que sí —una oportunidad para que ella lo conociera era lo que necesitaba.

_Para enamorarme_

_no necesito tu consentimiento._

_Dame un sólo beso_

_que dure más que una mentira_

**x X x**

Haruko sintió algo raro cuando vio a Hanamichi bailando con su acompañante. Pensó que hacían una bonita pareja, pero un sabor como a nostalgia se pasó por su paladar.

—¿Quieres bailar, Haruko? —Yukatori estaba de frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—No, gracias.

El muchacho, triste, se sentó de nuevo. Haruko se sintió terrible; ¿para qué le había pedido que la acompañara, si iba a tratarlo así? Era una mala persona.

Keichi se acercó a ellos dos, seguido de Rukawa con cara de pocos amigos. El muchacho empezó a platicar con ambos, a preguntarles sobre su relación y sobre Kaede en la escuela. También él les explicó que en Norteamérica compartía dormitorio con Rukawa, y que, con el tiempo, se hicieron amigos aunque el moreno jamás lo admitiría.

Mientras Keichi hablaba, Rukawa se le quedó viendo a la muchacha. Reconoció que era bonita, e incluso que se veía atractiva con el vestido rosa que la enfundaba. Se había maquillado con discreción y su cabello olía bien. ¿Por qué no la recordaba? Seguro había cambiado en los últimos años. ¿De verdad sería hermana del gorila? No tenían otro parecido además del color de los ojos, porque incluso miraban diferente. De pronto, un pensamiento lo alarmó: ¿estaba fijándose en la mujer? Reconocía que estaba poniéndole demasiada atención, aunque fuera sólo para tratar de recordarla. De seguro en la preparatoria era ella una de esas chiquillas que le enviaban cartas de amor, chocolates en San Valentín y regalos en su cumpleaños. Pero notó que no había puesto mayor atención en él cuando entró al gimnasio unas horas atrás.

—¿Verdad, Kaede? —escuchó la voz de Keichi que lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué?

—Le decía a Akagi que estaremos aquí una semana al menos.

—Sí.

Keichi continuó hablando de que Rukawa era muy huraño y dormía demasiado, y de que, además, no había tenido novia en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

—Es que su prioridad siempre fue el básquetbol —dijo Haruko. Rukawa se sorprendió ante la afirmación. ¿Ella sabía eso?

—¿Eran amigos, Haruko? —preguntó Kenta sonriéndole a la castaña.

—Claro que no —Haruko se ruborizó—. Es que yo fui asistente de Ayako, y luego entrenadora del equipo. Y en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí, Rukawa siempre demostró que lo más importante para él era el básquetbol.

Kaede pensó: ¿entrenadora? Casi la recordaba. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento la notó. ¿Qué pasaba con su memoria?

—Voy al sanitario —se disculpó Haruko. Kenta asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Haruko no estuvo a la vista, Yukatori habló rápido y en voz baja:

—Escuchen, el próximo jueves será cumpleaños de Haruko y aquella chica me pidió ayuda para organizar una fiesta sorpresa —el muchacho señaló a Ayako que bailaba con Miyagi—. Creo que será el viernes, ahora que han dicho que estarán aquí una semana será mejor porque podrán asistir. Yo supongo que tú y Haruko fueron buenos amigos —dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Rukawa.

—Claro, será una idea maravillosa —apoyó Keichi. Rukawa lo miró fulminante: tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él.

—Entonces creo que les avisaré del lugar y la hora, ¿está bien?

Keichi volvió a aceptar. Fue él quien le dio a Kenta su número telefónico y el nombre del hotel en donde se estaban hospedando.

Haruko regresó un minuto después de que Yukatori dio por terminada la conversación. El muchacho volvió a invitarla a bailar. Esta vez, Haruko aceptó.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues aquí por fin el acercamiento entre Haruko y Rukawa. Igual creo que hay más participación de Hanamichi y Michiko, pero estoy segura de que en el siguiente capi estarán más presentes los primeros.**

**A continuación respondo los reviews del capítulo 10. Ofrezco disculpas anticipadas por no responder los anteriores, pero me perdí por completo. Eso no significa que todos los comentarios no sean importantes.**

**Elena: Gracias por el comentario. Igual no es un gran capítulo y no hay mucha acción, pero se supone que esto tiene un objetivo. Ojalá sigas leyendo en el futuro.**

**Hipolita: Gracias por tus críticas. Releí el fic completo y me di cuenta de que, en efecto, repito las cosas, y necesité diez capítulos para que llegara la reunión… No es fácil cambiar los hábitos, pero en lo futuro trataré de ser más rápida en la narración y de no ser tan reiterativa.**

**Alejandra: Sin ánimo de ser reiterativa, trataré de darle velocidad en las dos semanas que me quedan de descanso antes de volver a mis deberes académicos y laborales. Gracias por el comentario.**

**Irania: Gracias por leer el fic. Como habrás leído, he prometido darle velocidad y movimiento a la trama para no aburrir (reconozco que no hubo mucho avance en diez capítulos… me sentí como cuando las peleas en Drangon Ball duraban capítulos y capítulos y más capítulos. ¡Perdón!). esa imagen de Hanamichi la saqué de un capítulo del anime en que todo el ejército está en Danny's comiendo pasta y Hana tiene un vaso con jugo de naranja, se lo toma y mastica el hielo. ¿La recuerdas? Gracias por el review, y ojalá te gusten los capítulos futuros.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Cuando Youhei abrió los ojos esa mañana, buscó a Fujii del otro lado de la cama. Pero ella no estaba ahí. Se preguntó dónde estaría, y el sonido de arcadas que provenía del baño le indicó el por qué.

Se levantó de la cama y se talló los ojos. Caminó hasta el baño y tocó la puerta con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien, Fujii? —preguntó, recargando la cabeza en la pared. Supuso que no sería agradable vomitar con el estómago vacío.

Fujii no le respondió de inmediato. Un par de minutos después, el muchacho escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo por el excusado y la puerta del baño se abrió. La chica salió sujetándose el estómago y con el rostro bastante desmejorado.

—Buenos días —saludó. Trató de sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo sinceramente y caminó hacia la habitación.

—Buenos días, mi amor —respondió el moreno siguiendo sus pasos.

Cuando entraron al dormitorio Fujii se metió de nuevo entre las sábanas y Youhei se sentó junto a ella. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello y la vio cerrar los ojos. Seguramente se quedaría dormida. Pensó que eso de estar embarazada probablemente la tendría de mal humor mucho tiempo: náuseas, vómito, cansancio… Él no recordaba si su madre había padecido todo eso cuando estuvo embarazada por segunda vez, pero esperaba de verdad que a Fujii los síntomas no le duraran demasiado tiempo.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y supo que Hanamichi se había levantado. La muchacha tardó unos cinco minutos hasta que se quedó dormida. Youhei le acomodó las sábanas y abandonó la habitación, cuidando de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta para no molestarla.

Al llegar a la sala-comedor, se encontró a Hanamichi, apoyado en la barra del desayunador, ingiriendo un platón de cereal.

—Buenos días —dijo el moreno, acercándose al refrigerador y sacando el envase de la leche. Tomó un tazón de la alacena, lo llenó de cereal y leche, y se acomodó junto a su amigo para desayunar.

—Buen día, Youhie.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —preguntó mirando de reojo a Sakuragi. Como el sueño de Fujii fue intranquilo, Youhei no pudo quedarse dormido antes de las dos de la mañana. Escuchó que el pelirrojo entró al departamento después de media noche, y supuso que le habría ido bien en su cita con Michiko.

—Pss… —Hanamichi se tomó unos segundos para responderle— La reunión estuvo bien.

—¿La reunión?

—Rukawa se dio el lujo de llegar dos horas después de la que Ayako le dijo.

—¿No Rukawa estaba en Estados Unidos?

—Sí. Pero yo creo que sintió curiosidad y decidió venir.

Youhei se le quedó mirando con seriedad a su amigo: no estaba escuchando lo que verdaderamente le interesaba.

—La cita con Michiko estuvo muy bien —confesó al fin Sakuragi al notar la mirada de su amigo—. Ella es excepcional.

—¿Y?

—La veré hoy en la tarde.

—¡Excelente!

Siguieron comiendo en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Qué tal ustedes? —ahora fue Sakuragi quien preguntó.

—Pues Fujii estuvo intranquila hasta la madrugada —Mito lanzó un suspiro cuando lo dijo—. Y esta mañana se levantó a vomitar.

—Debe ser incómodo tener náuseas con el estómago vacío.

—Supongo que sí. Ojalá acabe pronto este primer trimestre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los síntomas irán disminuyendo con el tiempo. Y la verdad me siento mal de ver que sólo ella los sufre.

Hanamichi pensó que su amigo era bastante considerado, pero era justo que pensara que no sólo Fujii debía padecer la parte mala del embarazo.

—Voy a alistarme —anunció Sakuragi—. Voy a ver a Michiko al medio día, pero antes quiero visitar a mi mamá.

—Salúdala de mi parte —pidió el moreno. Hanamichi asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando se quedó sólo en la cocina, Youhei suspiró.

**x X x**

Haruko abrió los ojos después de las ocho de la mañana ese sábado. Notó el silencio de su habitación y pensó que la casa estaba vacía, porque Takenori había optado por ir a terminar la velada con sus antiguos amigos de la preparatoria, y sus padres seguramente volverían hasta el día siguiente.

La muchacha buscó el celular en su mesita de noche para consultar la hora, pero se encontró con un mensaje de texto en la bandeja de entrada:

_Gracias por la oportunidad que me diste anoche, Haruko. Estoy verdaderamente conmovido porque pude conocer un poco de tu historia._

—Yukatori… —suspiró la castaña. Se preguntó, por enésima vez, si pedirle que la acompañara a la reunión habría sido buena idea. Todos notaban su interés, hasta ella misma. Y aquello tal vez habría significado darle a Kenta falsas esperanzas.

Haruko decidió no responder el mensaje y volvió a acomodarse en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con las sábanas. Ya más tarde se levantaría a preparar los deberes de la siguiente semana.

**x X x**

Serían más de las once cuando Kaede Rukawa abrió los ojos esa mañana. La noche anterior no había trasnochado tanto como esperaba, pero una fiesta nocturna siempre era un buen pretexto para levantarse tarde. Se giró sobre su costado y se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas. Nadie sabía de verdad cuánto disfrutaba permanecer así después de despertar. Y así se quedó, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero de repente escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

Supuso que sería Keichi, así que no hizo el menor ruido. Tal vez el castaño pensaría que aún estaba dormido y se marcharía después de un rato.

—Kaede… —escuchó del otro lado. Casi aguantó la respiración para no provocar el menor ruido— Ábreme, Kaede… Por favor…

El moreno no se movió de su posición. Pero, cuando se acumularon siete minutos y Keichi seguía llamando a la puerta con sonidos lastimeros, pensó que estaba fastidiándose.

De muy mala gana, abrió la puerta. Su amigo entró sin esperar que él le indicara que podía hacerlo y se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué no te habías levantado? —preguntó Keichi sonriendo— Ya es muy tarde, no sé cómo puedes dormir tanto.

Rukawa, en tanto el otro hablaba, entró al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Se miró en el espejo y reconoció su propia cara de pocos amigos. ¿Por qué demonios Keichi no entendía que le disgustaba que hiciera eso? Empezaba a pensar que su amigo tenía serios problemas porque le gustaba mucho llamar la atención. Bueno, tal vez el hecho de que quisiera llamar la atención no era malo. El problema comenzaba en el momento preciso en que la atención que Keichi quería siempre era la suya, la de Kaede Rukawa. ¿No podía quedarse lejos de él un momento, darle un respiro? Rukawa se preguntó por qué lo había llevado con él a esa fiesta, o mejor: por qué había aceptado que lo acompañara a Japón, cuando, ambos lo sabían, Keichi no tenía ya familia ahí, puesto que sus padres habían muerto hacía ya siete años, y su abuela, con quien había ido a parar a Estados Unidos hacía casi el mismo tiempo, también había partido del mundo varios meses atrás.

—¡Te estoy hablando, Kaede! —escuchó Rukawa que el chico le gritaba desde fuera del baño— ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡Nunca me pones atención!

Rukawa presintió que seguía un puchero y luego interminables minutos de reclamos, pero no se sintió con ganas de escucharlo, así que salió del baño, derrotado pero de buen humor, y preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

Keichi pareció haber olvidado la pantomima que iba a hacer, y sonrió, emocionado. Aunque casi siempre se salía con la suya, pocas veces Kaede se mostraba tan complaciente. Decidió no desperdiciar la oportunidad y de inmediato improvisó una serie de actividades que los mantendrían ocupados por lo menos hasta las cinco de la tarde.

**x X x**

Hanamichi se sintió orgulloso cuando su hermanita le dijo que comprendía por qué no podía acompañarlo a la cita que tenía al medio día, pero el orgullo fue sustituido por una ráfaga de culpa cuando la niña le dijo que no por comprenderlo tenía que sentirse feliz. Aún así salió de la casa de su madre y su padrastro cuando faltaba media hora para las doce. Veinte minutos después recorría un pequeño mercado en busca de algún regalo que pudiera agradarle a Michiko. Supuso que la elección sería difícil porque no conocía mucho de sus gustos, así que, al final, optó por un ramo de astromelias rosas que le pareció encantador. La resaca de la culpa lo hizo comprar, además, un títere de tela de un personaje de la televisión, para su hermana. Guardó el títere en la bolsa de la chaqueta y el ramo bajo su brazo, y caminó los metros que lo separaban de la calle en la que vivía Michiko. No consultó su reloj cuando llegó, porque se encontró con la muchacha esperándolo en la entrada. Al mirarse, ambos se sonrieron.

—Qué bueno que seas puntual —dijo la mujer, sujetándose el cabello—. Hace mucho calor.

El pelirrojo no contestó porque se quedó embobado mirándola: ¿acaso nunca se veía mal? En todas las ocasiones que él la había visto lucía preciosa, y parecía que nunca iba a dejar de verse así. Esa mañana Michiko lucía una falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa verde de manga larga, los zapatos eran de piso, negros.

—¿Son para mí? —preguntó Michiko al notar las flores bajo el brazo del muchacho.

—Eehhh…

Hanamichi tartamudeó un segundo, y luego se sujetó la nuca en un gesto cómico, en tanto le extendía el ramo de astromelias.

—Ojalá te gusten —agregó, ruborizado.

—Están muy bonitas.

La muchacha sonrió y entró en la casa. Volvió a salir después de haber acomodado las flores en un florero con agua.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella de nueva cuenta.

—¿Quieres ir a ver una película? —propuso el pelirrojo. No había pensado en alguna actividad, puesto que no la conocía mucho. Cruzó los dedos por que ella aceptara la propuesta.

—De acuerdo —respondió—. Pero yo elijo cuál.

Sakuragi asintió: estaba a su completa disposición.

Caminaron hasta el centro comercial, al área de las salas de proyección donde exhibían las películas de moda. Consultaron la cartelera largo rato, hasta que se fastidiaron porque ningún título les parecía particularmente atractivo. Entonces a Hanamichi se le ocurrió que podrían ir a tomar un helado, y a Michiko le pareció buena idea. Se encaminaron a la fuente de sodas que estaba también dentro del centro comercial. Michiko pidió un barquillo de frambuesa, y el pelirrojo pensó que se sentiría satisfecho con verla saborear el helado, pero pidió un barquillo también, de chocolate. Caminaron mientras disfrutaban sus postres, hablando de todo lo que se les ocurría. La muchacha se enteró de una parte de la difícil adolescencia del pelirrojo que la acompañaba, en tanto Sakuragi supo que lo que más amaba la morena era su carrera, afirmación que él corroboró cuando la escuchó hablar de sus proyectos de vida, de sus perspectivas sobre la profesión en Japón y en el continente Asiático y de los alcances que esperaba tener durante su vida profesional.

Un par de horas después decidieron comer juntos. No fue algo formal, pero el pelirrojo se comportó como todo un caballero. Michiko quedó impresionada con la amabilidad y cortesía de su acompañante, y lo único que pudo concluir fue que le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo con el muchacho.

A las tres de la tarde se dirigieron al mismo parquecito en el que Sakuragi jugaba con su hermana los domingos. Le platicó a Michiko de las travesuras que Akari hacía, pero también del modo que la niña tenía de hacerse perdonar cuando se extralimitaba. Le mostró el títere de tela que había comprado por la mañana para obsequiarlo a la pequeña a manera de disculpa por no haber pasado tiempo con ella, lo manipuló unos minutos y ambos rieron.

A las cinco en punto el pelirrojo decidió que no quería quitarle más tiempo a la muchacha, y se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Michiko aceptó, aunque no quedó convencida de que era tiempo suficiente. No obstante, agradeció a Hanamichi todas sus atenciones. Y, al despedirse en la entrada de su hogar, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se quedó solo frente a la puerta blanca, Sakuragi se tocó con suavidad la mejilla en la que habían estado los labios de Michiko, sonrió tontamente y saltó de felicidad. Después emprendió la carrera hasta su casa.

Michiko se quedó un rato recargada al otro lado de la puerta, pensando que Hanamichi Sakuragi era un muchacho muy especial.

**x X x**

Haruko había pasado la mañana en casa de Hanamichi y Youhei, tratando de convencer a Fujii de que salir le haría bien. Sin embargo, la muchacha en ningún momento se había sentido dispuesta a abandonar el piso en el que llevaba pocos días viviendo con su novio. Desde la madrugada había estado volviendo el estómago, por lo que no había podido comer bien y, consecuentemente, se sentía débil. Youhei trató de improvisar alguna actividad para los tres dentro del departamento, pero el malestar de Fujii fue mayor que sus buenas intenciones, y Haruko optó por dejar descansar a la pareja. Antes de despedirse preguntó por el paradero de su mejor amigo, y entristeció cuando Youhei le informó que había salido a encontrarse con una chica.

Cuando estuvo fuera del departamento, pensó en llamar a Yukatori para improvisar una cita, pero su conciencia la detuvo en el último minuto, al recordarle toda la emoción que se notaba en la mirada de su compañero de clases cada vez que ella le daba muestras de interés. No quería confundirlo, puesto que claramente ella no tenía algún interés romántico en él. Haruko lo tenía claro: ¿por qué no era sencillo explicárselo así a Yukatori?

La castaña llegó hasta el muelle, donde permaneció largo rato contemplando la inmensidad del mar. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Se sintió avergonzada al darse cuenta de que toda esa semana se había sentido nostálgica. Supuso que todo había tenido que ver con la reunión en la que incluso Rukawa participó… Rukawa… A Haruko le pareció extraño recordar que su corazón no había saltado cuando lo vio, nada de las reacciones que tenía ante su presencia durante la adolescencia. Muy agradable había sido la plática con el acompañante del jugador de básquetbol, pero Rukawa, más que gustarle como cuando eran estudiantes, le pareció solitario. Haruko decidió que hacía tiempo había dejado atrás la adolescencia cuando cayó en cuenta de que era capaz de emitir un juicio objetivo de su antiguo compañero.

—¡Akagi! —escuchó que le gritaban. La muchacha giró al cabeza buscando al emisor.

Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Keichi… —reconoció al sonriente muchacho, y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos— Ru-Rukawa…

Ambos muchachos se le acercaron. Haruko no pudo definir la expresión de los ojos de Kaede cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca para que se reconocieran, pero le intrigó.

—Hola, Akagi —saludó Keichi, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Cómo estás?

Haruko hizo una reverencia; luego contestó.

—Vine a caminar.

—¿Sola?

—Pues sí… — la muchacha se ruborizó— La verdad es que intenté convencer a una amiga para que saliéramos juntas, pero se sintió indispuesta.

Keichi hizo conversación con Haruko. Rukawa escuchaba, pero parecía poner atención a lo que su amigo y la chica decían. Escuchó cuando la castaña mencionó el nombre de uno de sus capitanes del equipo en la preparatoria, de los tres campeonatos nacionales en los que él jugó, de algunas estrategias de básquetbol y de jugadores de la NBA. Haruko también dijo que había abandonado todo aquello porque se dedicaba completamente a sus estudios, pero que extrañaba mucho practicar el básquetbol, aunque, reconoció, nunca sería tan buena como sus antiguos compañeros de la preparatoria Shohoku.

Kaede no intervino en la conversación ni una vez. Caminó en tanto escuchaba las voces de los otros dos, y cuando se dio cuenta estaban a unas calles del hotel. El sol aún no se ocultaba. Escuchó a Keichi cuando le decía a Haruko que podían acompañarla hasta su casa. Ella dijo que no era necesario, que estaba acostumbrada a andar sola, además de que su casa no quedaba tan lejos. Pero Keichi insistió argumentando que una chica no debía andar sola nunca, y si no por seguridad, al menos por caballerosidad ellos debían acompañarla. Haruko aceptó, aunque se sintió un poco incómoda porque pensó que estaba molestando.

Rukawa no dijo una sola palabra durante todo el camino. Pero se aseguró de memorizar sin errores el camino del hotel al hogar de la familia Akagi.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé este fic, igual creo que no di muchos detalles, pero es claro que se necesitan de estos momentos de calma para que llegue la acción.**

**No sé si podré estar por aquí con frecuencia. Trabajé un tiempo, pero aunque renuncié hace varios días, he decidido enfocarme en avanzar con la tesis, el proyecto de servicio social y el manual para un curso sobre sistemas de riego que me interesa mucho, además de que todavía estoy buscando trabajo. Mi novio también me demanda mucho tiempo.**

**Por todo lo anterior, solicito, igual que en muchas otras ocasiones, paciencia y comprensión. Quiero terminar esta historia y las otras que tengo en proceso, porque es como un compromiso conmigo misma: más vale paso que dure y no trote que canse.**

**Ojalá les guste y me sigan esperando.**

**Gracias.**

**P.D. Aunque no los respondo (por cuestiones de presupuesto) leo todos los comentarios que hace llegar a mi bandeja de entrada; esos son los que no me dejan abandonar el asunto, y en ocasiones me dan idea de cómo continuar (a propósito, se aceptan sugerencias). Muchísimas gracias por eso también.**


End file.
